Strange and Beautiful
by flashdance
Summary: [Complete][Yura] He added, You know, for a ninja, you are pretty darn oblivious to everything.”
1. I've been watching your world from afar

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately I don't own Kingdom Hearts—I totally wish I did though. Sooo…because I hate having to write the disclaimer on every chapter I put up—this DISCLAIMER will be for the ENTIRE story. I DO NOT OWN KH OR ANYTHING ELSE I PUT IN THIS STORY (unless it's an OC or something).

* * *

"Yuffie, get up!" 

I grunted.

"Yuff, GET UP." She yanked my blanket away from me.

"..I don't want to. Go away Aerith!"

"Can you NOT hear your alarm clock? Cloud and I can both hear it from our room!" did I forget to mention I've got selective hearing?

"What alarm clock?" I asked covering my head with my bright green pillow.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Oh…that alarm clock. I reached out my right hand and searched for the 'SNOOZE' button. "Aerith, can you be a COOL PERSON and press the snooze button for me?"

"No. Just get up Yuffie. You've got finals today." She turned off the clock's irritating alarm and then left the room.

I live in a combining hotel room (a suite) with Cloud and Aerith. Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus and the others also live in the hotel; I don't remember which room numbers though. Squallie doesn't like being around people all that much so he stays in the room above the Gizmo Shop.

Oh yeah, so you know, Sora's my best friend. We have been since like—forever. Ok, not forever, for about two years. Not that long, but whatever. Oh yeah—it'd probably be better if I just started off at the beginning, RIGHT? Or at least…whatever. Blah, pretend you hear the rewinding noises, lol, since this isn't a MOVIE.

-REWIND-

"Yuffie?"

.snore.

"Yuffie Kisaragi!"

.snoring continues.

"Kisaragi!"

"WHAT?" I sat up straight and looked around me. The kids were laughing, I think at me.

The guy next to me, Eric, snorted, "Yuffie you're an idiot."

I squinted my eyes and glared at him, "Go eat a FORK Eric." I grinned and then looked up at Mr. Allen who was now standing by my desk. "Hey Mr. Allen, what is UP?"

"Apparently a referral, if you don't stop sleeping in my class."

That wiped off the grin on my face. "Oh." It's not like I sleep in this class everyday. Probably just three out of 5 days a week—but that's not _a lot_. And it's TOTALLY not my fault that his class lectures are SOO boring. This is my third period.

"Here." He said as he handed me a purple and white piece of paper.

I examined it. It was some work experience thingie for the summer and I was _eligible_ for it and that I was supposed to be in the Recourse Center after school tomorrow. WOAH, I'm actually ELIGIBLE for something? AWESOME. I folded the paper into a tiny square and put it in my back pocket. My tiny book bag was already full…of candy. The bell for third period to end rang and I set off for fourth period, PE. I LOVE that class, I think I'm the only girl that does. All the other girls are extremely girly and wusses. You should see them when we play softball. I hit the ball into left field and all the girls SCREAMED and moved away from it. Like—COME ON, it's a SOFT ball. Losers.

Finally the girls' locker room came into view, I was walking and humming/singing to myself. People walking by must have thought I was weird, but I had a song stuck in my head. That one song, um…"Stacy's mom" by the Fountains of Waldo, or something. No—I think it was Waynes. Waldo's a cool name though. BOB's the coolest name! Oh Rachel's got some REALLY cool shoes—woah. Sorry bout that, my friends think I have ADD. I'm starting to believe them. And then I saw this SUPER HOTT GUY. I like—literally froze. This guy was hot! He just walked by me and gave me a glance, no smile, no ogling, nada. Which was weird—but back to my point, he was HOT.

He had like—the PRETTIEST eyes EVER and silver hair. I could stare at him all day and NOT get bored at all.

I watched him walk down the hall, towards the boys' locker room. YESS! He has PE the same period—why haven't I noticed him though? Whatever. I walked in through the double doors leading to my locker room and got to my locker. I put my bag in, pulled off my t-shirt, shoes, and jeans and then put on my white PE shirt and tiny navy blue shorts. Oh yeah, school colors, navy blue, baby blue, and white. I think that's pretty nice colors compared to our school rival's color; Purple and yellow—like YUK.

In the gym, I met up with Selphie and her friend Kairi. Kairi and I used to be friends, but we're not anymore—because some old drama. She started it—I swear! Anyway. I started stretching first.

"What are you doing Yuffie?" Kairi asked giving me a weird look.

"Um…it's called, STRET-CHING. You do this so you can—"

"I know what stretching is. Class hasn't even started yet, why are you doing that?"

"We're running the mile, I just want to get warmed up. So I don't pull a muscle or something. You guys should try it too…incase you decide to RUN. It'll help." I gave her a sweet smile and continued stretching.

"HEY Yuff!" I stood up straight pulled my right arm across my chest.

I spotted who was calling me, Tidus. I started waving, "HEY!"

He jogged up to me, "So..you gonna play blitzball with us this weekend?"

"If those sexist people allow me to, YES!"

"Awesome. And don't worry, it's not a tournament thing so there won't be that ONLY GUYS PLAY rule; it's just for fun. Me and the guys just felt like playing it and I mentioned about you wanting to play."

I arched an eyebrow, "And…they said yes?"

"Yeah." He grinned and the put his hands behind his head.

"Why aren't you stretching out?" I asked as I did toe touches.

"I already did." He glanced over at the teachers exiting the locker rooms, "You ready to run?"

"Heck yes I am. And I _know _I am going to beat your time." I grinned and then walked over to the starting line, where everyone else was.

"Whatever Yuffie, you know you'll never beat me." Oh that loser is gonna eat my dust.

"READY… GO!" Mr. McNamara yelled. And the crowd of kids took off running—well some of them did. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I was getting TIRED…totally out of breath. Where the heck was Tidus? A few yards from the finish line I spotted Tidus ahead of me and I started speeding up. Passing by him I yelled, "I told you I'd beat you!" Passing the finish line my teacher yelled, "6:29!"

"YESS!" I turned to see Tidus; his time was 6:57. "HA! In your FACE Tidus! I SO BEAT YOU!" after doing my strange 'victory dance' I rubbed it in Tidus's face a while longer before heading off to the locker room. I was sweaty and totally in need of a shower.

In the locker room, "Hey Yuffie, what was your time?" Selphie sat down on the bench beside me. We had lockers right beside each other.

"6:29, you?" I pulled my faded green switchfoot t-shirt over my head and then got up to look at myself in the mirror, my hair was chaotic—strands of hair flying in all directions. Awesome. I never liked the totally CLEAN CUT look. I walked back over to my locker and pulled out my Chucks Taylors.

"OH MY GOSH, you run faster than the boys." Selphie exclaimed.

"Heh..I'll take that as a compliment." I tied my left shoe.

"I got 12:03. So did Kairi." Selphie sprayed on some of her perfume and then closed her locker.

I applied on my mascara and we were out of the locker rooms. It was lunchtime and I saw the guy again. Selphie didn't ogle at him as much as I did. When he walked by he totally turned heads though..mine was one of them (obviously).

* * *

Thursday 

_JOURNAL DIARY THINGIE! OMG, today I saw this kid at school and was like "Ey Selph, who's that guy?" and she said "OH, I met him yesterday. He's the new kid, Riku." And I was like, thinking to myself, 'this guys SUPER CUTE.' He really is, he's got silver hair and I think..greenish blue eyes? I'm not sure—I didn't see him too up close. Can you like—somehow develop near sighted-ness? Or do you have to be er—BORN with it? Whatever. I think if I see him again I'll introduce myself to him._

* * *

The after school bell rang. 

"Hey Yuffie," Yuna slung her backpack over her shoulders, "wanna go to the mall with us?"

"Now?" I asked as I shoved my notebook into my bag and pulled the strap over my head. I got up but then found out I was stuck to my desk. "OOPS." I said as began trying to pull one of my buttons out from under the desk.

"Yeah today. And why do you have so many patches and buttons on your bag?" Yuna said and asked as she started walking towards the door.

My bag finally uh..unstuck and I followed her out of the classroom. "My bag has so many patches and buttons cause I want it to. And I can't go to the mall today, no time to spend walking around the mall like an idiot." She looked at me offended; I laughed, "I'm kidding. But I have to go to the recourse center."

"Why? It's Friday—you should be going out and doing something FUN."

"I know, but I got this piece of paper, and blah. Whatever. I'll call you guys after I'm done with—whatever they want me to do." I grinned and then said bye to her as I started for the recourse center.

"Hi." I was greeted as I walked into the room. I saw a lady about my height with short red hair and a pair of black nerdy glasses (which look totally cool).

I smiled, "Hi uh…" I glanced at her tag, "Ms. Brat…linger?"

She chuckled, "No, it's Brett-linger."

"Oh." I am going blind. "Good afternoon." The other kids in there just gawked at me.

Ms. Brettlinger just smiled, "Have a seat."

"Ok." I grinned and picked the nearest open seat. I knew none of the kids there, so I thought I'd make some new friends. I'm a good friend-maker. There was a kid who sat across from me and to me right, so I just chose the first target. Ok—that sounds like I was going to shoot the kid..whatever. He looked interesting. He had light brown (super) messy hair and…I couldn't see his eyes. But he looked like someone I'd hang out with. He had on a pair of skater shoes, a band t-shirt, jeans, and a bunch of cuff bracelets.

"Hi, I'm Yuffie. What's your name?" I smiled at the guy for about five seconds before he realized I was talking to him.

He glanced at me and said in a quiet voice, "I'm Sora." Then he looked back down at the paper in front of him. So he has blue eyes.

I blinked twice then looked over at the kid in front of me. Did anyone just notice that weird moment? "So. Are you a freshman?"

This time without even looking at me, "Yeah."

"That's cool…So am I. How cool is that?"

He just nodded.

"You know you're super quiet. You need to talk more." He looked over at me again and I grinned.

"So…you wanna be my bestfriend or something? There's gotta be a way to make you talk more." I continued.

"No, that's ok."

"Ok. It's final, we're bestfriends." I said satisfied and then turned my attention back to Ms. Brettlinger.

Turns out we had to take some tests first and we had to be back here after school Monday. Joy. Leaving the recourse center I caught up with the kid, Sora, and walked with him down the hall.

"So bestfriend, where are you going?" I asked casually—cause, it was casual. I think he thought I was some sort of stalker though…or just some weirdo who liked to bug people. Either way this kid had to do a lot more to get rid of me.

"Um..home?" He replied.

"You give short answers. You REALLY have to talk more. Being quiet really is NO fun at all. So you have a xanga or something bestfriend?"

Again he glanced at me then looked straight ahead of us, "Yeah."

"Awesome. So do I—we can write to each other online and junk. What's your xanga name?"

"Er—it's 'RockinLoser'."

"Ooo. Rockin'." I laughed; I guess I was the only one that thought that was kinda funny. I wrote it down on my hand, "And mine's 'starbucksaddict'. With TWO underscores." I told him, he didn't write it down though. "Need my pen bestfriend?" I offered him my pen. He just stared at the pen, again I laughed. "I won't shoot you if you don't write it down. I'll just leave you a comment and you'll know my sn."

"Ok…" Sora said in an unsure voice.

Glancing at the time I decided I had to go, "See you Monday buddy, I've gotta get home." I shook his hand and then left. I laughed at myself as I reached the hotel's doors. I probably scared the kid so badly. He was actually kinda cute. Maybe even cuter than that new guy I saw—woah, speaking of the new guy, I didn't see him today. Darn. I really wanted to—Ooo donuts.

"Thanks Cloud." I snatched a glazed donut out of Cloud's open box of Krispy Kremes and trotted up the stairs before he could attempt to steal it back.

* * *

Friday 

_I made a new friend today—er, I mean BEST FRIEND. He's super duper quiet though. I'll change that…I think that was the point of announcing our best friend-ship thingie. Eh whatever. He'll talk. He looks pretty cool. Either a skater or a musician (most likely a guitarist, which is super cool), or maybe both! Oh..and I didn't get to go to the mall, which I'm not too upset about. Yuna and Selphie say it wasn't all that fun anyway, so I didn't miss anything. _

_Oh, and today, no sighting of super hot new boy. I wonder where he was all day. Hiding from the awesome Yuffie? Nah..he doesn't even know me—yet._

_And tomorrow, Tidus and his friends are playing blitzball and said I can play with them, I'm SO going to kick butt!_

* * *

A/N: MUAHAHAH. Let the reign of THE DARK SIDE take over (at least most of) the Kingdom Hearts section of F F . n e t 


	2. I've been trying to be where you are

**A/N:** WOO—ok, so I'm guessing you guys _are_ going to enjoy my Yura fanfic. YAY.

Well, anyway—finals are over, and there's only **ONE MORE DAY LEFT OF SCHOOL**. YAY and POOP! "YAY", because it'll be SUMMER VACA, "POOP" because my best friend (whom this story is about) is moving away, PLUS I've got SUMMER SCHOOL. _Ugh_…can life get ANY _WORST_? I'm losing my best friend AND I won't be able to stay up late and sleep during the day this summer. ARGH.

Anyway—enough of my complaining (Jeffery says I complain too much, lol—what's wrong with that? Like—HELLO, that's my JOB!). Blah—here's chapter two of my AWESOME STORY!

* * *

I flopped myself down onto the grass, I was exhausted. My clothes were soaked and my hair was dripping, which kinda felt good cause today was a really hot day. Tidus tossed the blitz ball to me as sat down near me on the grass and chuckled, "You did good Kisaragi." 

I took in a huge breath, and then exhaled (loudly) as I let myself fall back. I just stared at the sky. Ooo. That cloud looks like an airplane.

…Never mind. That is an airplane.

GEEZE. Why am I so tired? Oh yeah—I didn't have any candy today.

* * *

Sunday –entry 3 

_OMG—I was SO RIGHT. I kicked MAJOR BUTT yesterday in the blitzball game. OMG—and it was OOBER BUNCHES OF FUN! I cannot WAIT for the next game._

* * *

"HEY!" I forgot the kid's name. What was it? OH YEAH. "Sora!" 

He spun around and looked around for the person calling his name. He spotted me and I grinned waving. Catching up to him I slowed down and put an arm around his shoulders, "What's up buddy?"

Looking nervous (and freaked out), Sora gave a meek smile and said, "Hi." The cafeteria was super loud and I could barely hear him. The kid really needs to talk more—AND LOUDER.

I removed my arm from around his shoulders and started digging through my bag. Finally, I found it. I pulled out my pack of skittles, "Want some?" I offered Sora.

"Uh..yeah. Sure." He reached out his hand. I poured some of the 'energy of life' into his hands and he _gobbled_ them up. We exited the cafeteria.

I chewed and swallowed my mouthful of skittles, "I love skittles. Actually—I love ALL kinds of candy." I put the candy back in my bag, "It's like—the ENERGY OF LIFE."

Sora just smiled and nodded.

"You agree with me—right?" I stopped walking and turned around to face him.

He nodded. "Man, you really need to speak up. Like—talk. Say whatever's on your mind, Sora."

"…Ok." He looked at the sky, then back to me. "It's really hot today…?"

"YES, it is." I waved to Marissa when she walked by with her group of friends, "So you do anything over the weekend?"

Sora put his hands into his pockets, "Uh…I saw 'Troy' on Saturday."

"Ooo. The main character of that movie is SUPER HOTT. Who'd you go with?" I sat down on the bench near us.

"My cousin." That was another of his short answers. I felt like tying the kid to a chair and forcing him to talk more by threatening to tickle him to death. Was he even ticklish? What if he's not? What if he retaliated and tickled me back—I'm the ticklish one. Wait—he wouldn't be able to do that cause he'd be tied to the 'chair'.

My thoughts are weird…and they wonder off WAY OFF topic. I shielded my eyes and looked around the quad. I spotted Tidus and the other guys. "You wanna meet the guys?"

Sora looked over to me, "Huh?"

"Tidus and his friends—you wanna meet them?" I gestured towards the group of boys by the Student Center.

He looked at the guys then back at me, "Oh. I know them."

"OOH. You do?" I got up.

"Yeah—I stay with them at lunch."

"NO WAY! I've hung out with them a couple of times before—I didn't see you." I grabbed his wrist and started skipping towards the group of jocks. "You must be SUPER quiet then, kid."

"KID?" Sora arched a brow.

"OH. I'm sorry." I guess he got offended? WHY _do_ I call him 'kid'? "Are you older than me?" I stopped skipping.

"I don't know."

I tilted my head, "When's your birthday?"

"December…"

"December…….?" I motioned for him to go on.

"Oh. December 14th."

"OH. K—well I AM older than you," I counted my fingers, "by four months." I chuckled and continued walking.

"Four months.." he echoed.

"OH. Sorry—August 16th. Which is AWESOME cause when I turn 16, it'll be on the 16th!"

My 'best friend' didn't find it as _awesome_ as I did. Whatever.

Tidus spotted us and waved, "Hey guys."

I smiled and waved to all of them. Sora kept his hands in his pockets; he just nodded and they 'nodded' back. Why don't guys wave to each other? Is it NOT a MACHO thing to do? Whatever.

Ooo. I smell pizza. **GRUMBLE. **That was my stomach. How can I be hungry? I had starbucks and skittles for breakfast. _Eh—whatever._

"Huh?"

"What?" I looked up at Reno.

"You said 'Eh—whatever'."

"Oh…I did?" I thought I said that in my head—oh well, whatev—I think I say 'whatever' WAY TOO MUCH. Ha hah. Oh well—doesn't bug _me_.

I looked around the group everyone was joking, talking, or munching on something. OH MY GOSH, Sora was actually talking—kinda. Not to me though. He was 'chatting' with Wakka. Now, why doesn't he talk to me? I'm his BEST FRIEND. I guess I weird him out. Hah ha. It's just fun though. Weirding people out, I mean.

"How do you know Sora?" Pedro asked as he took a bite out of his burger.

"Er—" woah……hang on—I think I remember.

……….hm

"OH YEAH. I met him in this work experience thingie—we're best friends now." I beamed.

He laughed.

"What?"

"Are you guys REALLY Best friends, or do you just have a _crush_ on him?" Pedro nudged me in the ribs—gently of course. If he did it hard I would have socked him. Though I think violence is TOTALLY BAD…

Heh…yeah. Ok. Anyway. I responded with a, "NO. Idiot—you _know_ I've got the biggest crush on YOU." I wrapped my arms around him and he laughed.

"Who DOESN'T have a crush on me?" he said in a cocky voice.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him. He stumbled but unfortunately didn't fall over. Darn.

"HEY. NOT COOL." He rushed up to me and lifted me off the ground and over his shoulder.

I laughed…and shrieked and the same time as I was pulled off the ground and into the air. That was fun and SCARY. I continued screaming and trying to get down. The guys hooted…Sora barely let out a laugh. I hope my thong wasn't sticking out of my jeans. I would have been mortified—for about three minutes.

"No rough housing kids." A security guard said as he walked by. Pedro 'roared' and then put me down. Being on the ground again I was able to snatch Pedro's backpack and dash down the hallway.

I run fast—but he's on the track team, and runs faster than I do. So—eventually he caught up to me. That AND I stopped and decided to 'hide'.

_Self-Note: It isn't smart to hide up in a tree while running away from someone._

He put me in a headlock for about two minutes before I gave up and said "Pedro, you are the _COOLEST _person ever and I should be SO happy to have you holding me in a head lock". I don't know what FOR though. But I did—he was getting my hair tangled with my necklace. Not pretty.

I still won though—the nerd gave me a piggyback ride back to the quad.

Wakka pulled out his cards and we all ended up sitting down and playing 'Bull Shit' for the rest of the lunch period. The bell rang and I looked around for Sora. Surprisingly I found him WAITING for me. I was TOTALLY SHOCKED.

"Hey…Yo. You actually waited for me buddy." I pulled the strap of my book bag over my head.

He smiled. Again—SHOCKER. "Yeah.."

"You stink at playing 'Bull Shit'." I smirked, "You know that?"

He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah—I know."

"I'm not that good at the game either. I'm an EXPERT at 'go fish' though."

Again he laughed, "You beat us at 'bull shit' though."

"That's just skills." I snickered, "So—where's your class?"

"Down the hall. S-33."

"OOOoh. UN-lucky you. You've got Ms. Federico." I had her last semester—but she's a BIG MEANIE PANTS, I transferred out into Ms. Thompkin's class.

"Yeah I know." Still short answers, but I guess we're getting somewhere.

I don't watch where I'm going. I'm clumsy..so I drop and break things a lot. I also run into things or trip over stuff. Which is what I did. There was a crack in the cement and like—yeah. I tripped. Some girls giggled as they walked by, it didn't bug me though. Unlike some people, I enjoy laughing at myself when I do stupid things.

Sora gave me a hand in getting back up; that was nice. "Thanks." I laughed some more. "Get used to that—I trip over things a lot." I patted off my butt and continued walking.

Oh how MUCH my butt hurted though.

* * *

Thursday-entry 4 

_Ok—I forgot to write in here almost all week. Nothing big happened this week though. Monday—I beat the guys in that card game, 'Bull Shit'. And—Tuesday Mrs. Roberts gave me detention for eating Joseph's project. It SO WAS NOT my fault I was hungry and he made his model out of STARBURSTS. Wednesday Selphie introduced me to that HOTTIE, Riku. And today—Selph was absent and we didn't have to dress out for PE. So I was stuck in the gym with Kairi for an hour and thirty minutes. That was SO NOT FUN. I mean—it's not that I HATE the chick, it's just that she's…ANNOYING. All period she just talked about how 'wonderful' her date with this-guy-I-don't-know was. And I was on the verge of falling asleep when she brought up the subject. "So you're bestfriends with Sora?" and I was like, "Er—yeah. You know Sora?" "Yes. Of course I do; I know all the hotties in this school." I think I rolled my eyes. I kinda wanted to laugh, but I didn't. So anyway—blah blah blah. She seems super interested in Sora now, which shouldn't bug me at all—but it does. _

_Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Maybe I'll dream about what's his face (I mean Riku) and wake up happy_. **:D**

* * *

I got up to the smell of…COOKIES? Oh my gosh, I want some cookies. I sat up; my blanket covered my legs (my bed looked like a mess, I move a lot in my sleep). My room was messy…I don't remember when the last time I cleaned was, but whatever. I LIKE my room messy. Aerith totally HATES it though, heh he. I think it's Saturday, not sure. 

I yawned. Yuk. My breath STUNK. I just laughed and went to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth. Let's hope no one finishes the 'cookies' before I get there.

So I was wrong—there weren't any cookies. Instead there were pancakes. How'd I mistake pancakes for cookies? I have no idea.

"Hey guys." I said and sat down at the small table with them. Aerith smiled and Cloud just looked up from the newspaper in front of him. He had on a serious face, I almost thought he was reading something important—but walking around behind him to get a cup of OJ I took a peek and found out it was just the FUNNIES. What a nerd.

After breakfast I went downstairs to the lounge. No one was there—how weird. It was already 11:38. Woah—I had a late breakfast. I guess it was brunch. Whatever. I wanted to BUG someone though. I took another look around the lounge. Oh yeah—there WAS Squallie. I smirked and started for the Gizmo shop.

I never knock—unless the door I'm standing in front of is the house of someone-I-don't-know's. I don't think that made sense—but whatever, I got it. anyway, I climbed up the ladder and pushed open the little floor-door thingie.

"Squallie!" the room was dark. Squallie needs to open some windows. I guess I'll do it then, and..Ooh, candy! Oh my gosh, Squall? With candy? This must be a trap or something. As soon as I picked up the candy some huge cage was going to fall on me. Whatever. I picked up the candy anyway.

I ate the first one, a green one. Yummy—

"Why are you eating my candy?"

I grinned and turned to look at him. Squall was sitting in a recliner (in the corner) facing towards me. He still looks really..um. PRETTY. hah ha, I used to have a crush on this guy. A MAJOR CRUSH. You would too if you met him. His hair was getting super long, this is the first time I've seen him in a while. Well, maybe it wasn't THAT long, I probably just don't remember. "Hi Squallie. Why didn't you respond when I called you?" I hopped over the couch and then sat down across from him.

He looked annoyed, "My name is Leon, Yuffie."

"HEY! My name is Yuffie; you can't put it in your name. Besides, Leon-Yuffie sounds weird—"

"No you idiot. Its just 'Leon'." He got up and walked into the kitchen.

"OH. Hah—I thought you meant..eh forget it. So like—what are we doing today Squallie?"

He grimaced. I just smiled bigger.

* * *

It was like..5pm now. And I was tired of bugging Squallie.I decided to just walk around until I spotted someone to hang out with. In the first district I ran into Sora. Yay. 

"Sora!" I hollered, trying to catch his attention. Luckily, he heard me. he stopped walking and turned around. I think he was heading for the world exit. Why would he be..um. EXITING the WORLD? Traverse town I mean.

He just waved and then turned around and kept walking. I jogged over to him and stopped him again.

"Where are you going?" I bent over and put my hands on my knees. I guess I'm still tired from operation ASD (Annoy Squallie to Death).

"I'm gonna go visit my mom."

I raised one of my eyebrows, "Your mommy doesn't live _here_?"

He shook his head. "Why? Do you live with your 'mommy'?"

Uh. I don't know where mommy is. "Um." Does Aerith count as my mommy? She is like a mother figure to me—and a big sister. Do I have a sister? Oh my gosh—what if I have a twin I don't know about? And—WOAH. Getting off topic again. I just shrugged my shoulders.

I think he got it. He looked over at the door, where his two friends were waiting for him. "I'll see you at school or something, Yuffie."

I put my hands in my back pockets, "Um. K—Bye." I grinned and also waved to his friends. The dog waved back, the duck didn't. I fixed my eyes on him, I think he's going to be my next target. I would bug him to death like I did to Leon today. WOAH, I called him Leon. Weird. Now I'm going to have to call him 'Squallie' like, ten times more often now.

Now I was bored, and alone again. I needed something to—

"Ooo. A Bird!" I turned my head and watched it fly by. Ok—what was I saying? Or..i mean THINKING.

* * *

Saturday-entry 5 

_Today wasn't that fun. Tomorrow had better be fun-ER. I'm not totally upset about today though, I saw Sora. Also I got to bug the hell out of Squall. (that part was FUN)_

* * *

**A/N: **lol. I'm TOTALLY SORRY this chapter wasn't too good. I just wrote whatever as fast I could. SHH. I'm grounded right now and shouldn't be near any electrical thing (including the computer) in this house. hah ha. I'll update whenever I get the chance to guys.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS:**

**_AngelKairi: _**I don't think they're going to know eachother very well in this story. They might meet sometime in this story, but i doubt they'll be too close. And..um, I'm not sure if they will be enemies or not, i don't think they will be though. Don't worry.

**_Zarya: _**I'd totally love being a part of the staff in your C2 community! and YAY to the people (like us) that are like Yuffie. hah ha. That sounded funny.

**_SimpleNClean92: _**I read your ONE-SHOT, it ROCKED. keep writing! (and i LOVE evanescence too)

**_vampigurl_**

**_POLKADOTS_**


	3. And I've been secretly falling apart

**A/N: **OK. My internet's been down—so I haven't updated. That AND I just started writing now…which means I haven't even written the chapter yet—but whatever. When you read this—I will have already FINISHED writing it and—yeah. Never mind. I'm confusing myself and I feel a headache coming on.

Ow.

K—just read.

* * *

"Check mate." Aerith beamed.

I furrowed my brows, "NOT FAIR—I have no idea how to play this game."

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders, "You made ONE right move."

"YEAH. Cause all I know about this game is that the horsy thingie can make an L move."

"Ok..so you want to play again?" she started setting up the game pieces.

"No…I think I'd rather go bum on the couch and watch TRL or something." I flashed her a smile and then got up and skipped out of the room. Why'd I just skip? That was really fruity—Whatever.

'Welcome back—we're all here on TRL and our special guest today is Joel Madden from Good Charlotte and..'

The rest I didn't hear—I was kinda busy petting the TV screen. I don't have a crush on that guy—I just think he's super hott. I'm not used to seeing him in all white though—must be some weird stage he's going through. His band is still all in black though, which is a good thing.

It's Wednesday, we had no school today—holiday—and I didn't make any plans with my friends..so I was stuck at home all day _with Aerith_.

"OH MY GOSH—I am SOOOOO BORED!" I groaned.

"Oh stop complaining Yuff. If you're so bored why don't you go clean your room?" Aerith said from the kitchen. (Why is it that every time you complain about being bored your parent or someone old tells you to do your chores?)

"So I can bore myself even MORE?" I clicked off the TV, "No thanks." I got off the couch and started towards the hallway, "I'll be in my room if anyone calls or comes by."

"Will you be cleaning?" she stopped cutting the vegetables.

"YES Aerith—nothing FUNNER than cleaning out my room." I said sarcastically and in a totally fake voice.

"And I can't make it on my oooooown, because my heart is in OHI-OOOOOO. So cut my wrists and black my eyes…" I sang as I walked into my room. I had another song stuck in my head. I wonder what Ohio is. Must be in another world or something—the song ROCKS though.

I shut the door and locked it. I spilled some soda on the wife beater I was wearing earlier and needed to change. I pulled on a Volcom t-shirt and then pulled my hair up into a ponytail. Well—I attempted to anyway. My hair was kinda too short though and kept getting…untied. So I just made two pigtails.

Ooo. If I had a cowboy hat I'd look like…er—a cowgirl right now. Well..not really. I'd need the whole western look..and a horse…and—do I need to own a COW to be a COWgirl? Ooo. Too much thinking for me…headache. _Ugh.._

_Nothing to do. Nothing to do. _

I flopped down onto my bed and just stared at the ceiling. I (with the help of Aerith and Selphie) painted my room last month—black walls with big white polka dots. I think it looks spiffy. I turned my head and gazed out the window—nothing interesting out there either. BLAH. I guess………I'll go online? Eh..sure.

I pulled myself off the (super comfy) bed and walked over to the computer in the corner of the room. First thing I did when I got on was open up Winamp, the thing I use to listen to music with. I double clicked the first song, My Chemical Romance-Helena (I love that song).

Now what?

Oh yeah…internet. Click. Type in password. Wait. Wait…………….for like—ever. Why's it taking so long? I have Comcast—shouldn't I be connected ALL THE TIME?

…Oh yeah. Forgot to press enter. I feel stupid now..

As soon as I logged on a small window popped up and said "IM catcher: you are receiving an IM from **ROCKINloser **would you like to 'ACCEPT' or 'IGNORE'?"

"Um…ok. Who the heck is that?" I clicked accept anyway for the heck of it.

**ROCKINloser(5:47): **Hey Yuffie. (It's Sora)

**Yuffums(5:47): **OH HEY BUDDY! Lol—how'd you get my sn?

**ROCKINloser(5:48): **it's in your list of 'contacts' on your xanga.

**Yuffums(5:48): **OOH. Stalking me..eh?

**Yuffums(5:48): **hah ha. jk

**ROCKINloser(5:48): **lol. whatever.

**ROCKINloser(5:49): **so you do anything today?

**Yuffums(5:49): **er—no I didn't. I feel like such a loser. All I did was stay home with Aerith.

**ROCKINloser(5:50): **Aerith?

**Yuffums(5:51): **OOH. That's the chick-lady I live with. Lol—like you, I _don't_ live with my mommy.

**ROCKINloser(5:51): **oh.

**Yuffums(5:52): **who DO you live with?

**ROCKINloser(5:52): **Donald and Goofy. We live in the hotel

**Yuffums(5:52): **trsllly?

**Yuffums(5:53): **lol—that was a HUGE typo. _REALLY?_

**ROCKINloser(5:53): **lol, yeah.

"Yuff, it's Selphie!" Cloud shouted from the living room.

**Yuffums(5:53): **oops. Hang on nerd, brb.

**ROCKINloser(5:54): **ok

_**Yuffums Auto Response: I SAID BRB LOSER!**_

**ROCKINloser(5:54): **hahaha

I ran through the hallway and then slid into the living room. (we have hardwood floors AND I had my checkered socks on)

After running into an end table by the couch and then falling on my butt I received strange looks from both Cloud and Aerith. I just laughed at myself and then picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Where were you today?"

"What are you talking about?" I leaned against the wall and looked out the open windo. Oo..today was really pretty. And I didn't come outside at all?

"Uh—HELLO! Today the girls and I went to the mall, why didn't you come?"

"OH. I didn't know about that. Besides—I have this _shopaholic problem thingie_ where I can't go near a mall without wanting to buy everything in it—so unless I actually have munny on me, I can't go to the mall." I took in a deep breath. That was a long run on sentence…or whatever it's called.

"Oh. How did you NOT know about it? Kairi was supposed to tell you about it yesterday."

OOH. So that's why I didn't know—that little meanie pants didn't WANT me to go—

"Yuff?"

"Yes?"

"Well, anyway. You missed out. You'd better be there next time."

"Yeah. Sure. Hey—I will talk to you tomorrow or..online or whatever. Gotta go."

"Oh..kaay. Bye Yuffie."

"Bye."

I just saw a flash of silver go by the water fountain and into the alleyway. I have bad eyesight—but I can DEFFINATELY tell when I see Riku from a distance. I dashed back into my room, pulled on a pair of torn/destroyed jeans and slipped on my vans and then hurried out of the hotel. I hopped over the railing onto a bench……not knowing there was a hobo sleeping on it. Which was bad…cause I stepped on the guy. LUCKILY he was dead asleep though—or I would have been in trouble. Wait—what am I talking about? I am the GREAT NINJA YUFFIE—I can kick anyone's butt!

The hobo groaned.

I sped away into the alley as fast as I could.

I'm not scared of that guy…

HA—and I have an excuse. I'm trying to catch up to Riku. YEAH. "You're lucky Mr. Hobo man." (I totally said that to myself when I got out of sight though—who'd be dumb enough to yell that out?)

I heard the large third district doors shut. I spun around. So I'm guessing this kid likes to play tag?

I pushed the doors open and turned around to push them shut again. I turned around and scanned the busy (which is pretty rare) place for a silver-haired hottie. I gave up and asked one of the merchants,

"Have you seen a boy with silver hair come by here?"

Bad booth to choose, this guy sold fish—so…his whole booth reeked. Of fish. Which isn't a pretty smell. "YAH. I did—that's something you don't forget very easily. He went uh..that way." He pointed..that way. I need to learn which way is north, south, east and junk. Oh well—at least I know my LEFT from RIGHT.

Hey..not everyone does, you know.

Yeah…ok—back to the story. I just continued in the direction I was pointed in. I gazed up at the balconies; I think I'm BEHIND the hotel building now?

Then I heard the voice of some random chick call out, "HEY RIKU!"

I snapped my head in the direction. There he was, the handsome silver-haired boy I had been looking for…for like EVER. Plus I've been TRYING to get a chance to talk to him—but this kid is like, SUPER hard to get a hold of—OR FIND.

"HEY!" I yelled out waving my hands. He looked over at me and smiled. I jogged over to him, "WOW. I have been trying to find you all day." I exaggerated, "Where have you been?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Heh..I was just walking around trying to figure out where everything is." He said folding his map.

"OOOOH THAT'S RIGHT—you're new here. Wow—you could have just asked me to show you around you know." I grinned.

Riku smirked, "Ok..Yuffie. Would you show me around Traverse Town?"

"Gladly." I started walking towards the second district doors.

Riku chuckled and caught up to me quickly, "So where are we going?"

"We're going into the second district now." We entered the doors, "We just left third."

He nodded but I could tell he was totally confused.

"How many districts are there?"

"Just three. Oh and—" oh poop. I forgot—

He arched an eyebrow, "And what?"

"I totally forgot I was still online—OMG. I told Sora BRB and..I never W(went)RB'd."

"What?" I guess he doesn't use the internet much.

"Whatever—never mind. Sora probably signed off by now."

"Oook.." Riku glanced over at the gizmo shop then back at me. "What's that?"

"Oh..it's a—" I thought for a moment, "I don't know what it is. It's closed down though."

"Oh. Who lives up there?" he pointed up at Squall's apartment.

"Oooh. That's where the 'HUMAN ROCK' lives." I said in a 'dual tone'. Now in a happy tone again, "Would you like to meet him?"

"Uh…sure. But—why do you call him that?"

I walked up the stairs, "Because…he's human, and he acts like a rock. Therefore I call him the HUMAN ROCK."

Riku gave me a puzzled look, but I grinned and he just started laughing. Oh even his laugh makes you want to pounce on him.

* * *

Wednesday-entry 6

_OH MY GOSH. I had fun today—well, it started out boring, but then turned fun when I found Riku. I gave him a tour of Traverse Town and introduced him to some people and I tried to introduce him to Squall, but he wasn't home. Darn. But I guess they'll just have to meet some other day._

_Anyway..Riku asked me if I wanted to hang out again Friday—maybe show him around some more since we didn't get to see everything today. And OF COURSE I said "HECK YES I WANT TO!" I'm like…now, VERY HAPPY. Isn't this the part where the psycho girl writes in her notebook (or whatever) Mrs. Riku repeatedly? Whatever—I'm NOT a psycho girl. _

_I only wrote it once then crossed it out cause it sounded dumb. _

* * *

**A/N: **lol—I'm eating a hot pocket. (that was random) 


	4. I'll see

**A/N: **Summer school stinks—I'm doing really good, though (A's in both classes). Which is RARE and super awesome for me. Hah ha.

Anyway—here is the fourth chapter of _In My Eyes_.

* * *

"I had fun." Riku said low enough so that only I could hear (even though we were the only two people in the lounge, besides the hotel employees).

I smiled, "Of course, you were out with ME."

Riku chuckled, "Yeah." He hitched his thumbs in his pockets and slouched, "I'll see you at school then, Yuffie." I smiled his OH SO SEXY 'Riku Smile' and then giving me a hug—he left. I giggled. Oh my gosh—I giggled. I do NOT have a crush on this guy...I don't—right?

I shrugged it off then swiveled around and started towards the elevator. Hm…that wasn't _totally_ bad. Riku and I went to the café, stopped by Cid's shop—to visit, and then we bummed around Merlin's place for a while. From my observation, Riku's a nice guy who's sure about himself and isn't afraid to let you know his opinions on things. He's not too big on letting you know what his _feelings_ are though—secretive but not quiet. He's also really self-confident—I don't blame him, though. He's friggin hot.

"Hi George."

"Hi Yuffie. Just finish a date?" I guess he saw us.

I think I blushed, "Heh…no. Just showing the new kid around town—you know. Being _friendly._" I chuckled. He pressed the button to open the elevator doors.

"I see. Well, have a nice night, Yuffie. Tell Aerith and Cloud I said, 'hello'." I waved to him and he half-bowed. How cool. I held onto the railing inside the small elevator and looked up at the ceiling. There were lights—pretty lights. DING. Second floor. The doors slid open. In front of me were two people, one I liked a lot, and one who was not on my list of favorite people; Sora and Kairi. Ugh…what the heck were they doing together—and at 11:26 at NIGHT?

I put on a smile, "Hi guys—where you going?"

Kairi linked her arm with Sora's and gave me a smug smile, "We just came from Sora's suite, we're headed towards," she glanced at Sora then back to me, "—Sora's walking me to my room."

Geeze, why does she need to look at me like that? And—why the heck is she all over Sora all of a sudden? She really has issues. "Ooo. Cool—you guys on a date?" I asked with mock-cheerfulness.

"YES." Kairi said. At the same time Sora said, "No."

I cocked up an eyebrow. They were confusing me. "Oooh kaay. Whatever. Have a good night kiddies—" I walked out of the elevator and past them. Then I shouted over my shoulder, "And don't forget to use protection!" It was a joke—I really hope that's NOT what they're doing. Yuk.

I didn't turn back to see their faces. Kairi was probably rolling her eyes and Sora—well, I don't really know what Sora would have done. His facial expression, i mean. I've only seen him make three different faces: normal face, freaked out face, and his weird/funny face.(I've never seen his mad face)I love his smile, though—it's hilarious and makes me want to smile with him. Smiles are contagious. That's what I always say—Cloud says it isn't true and that I smile/laugh TOO MUCH. There is no such thing as smiling and laughing too much. _NO SUCH THING._

* * *

Friday-entry 7

_Have I told you, Journal, that Riku's like—freakishly sexy? Heh. I just came home from the date. I had fun—he says he did, too. YAY. _

_Everything was awesome until I ran into Sora WITH Kairi on my to my room. I mean, it was still awesome—what am I talking about? Seeing..her with HIM shouldn't bother me at all…right?_

_ARGH. Whatever. Good night._

* * *

The usual. I got up, had bad breath, took a shower, had breakfast and then went outside to look for someone to entertain me—My usual Saturdays.

In the shower there was a dramatic five minutes, though. I reached over for my bottle of shampoo, Garnier Fructis. Oh the best shampoo ever—makes my hair really nice. Anyway—back to the disaster, I picked up the bottle and attempted to squeeze some of it into my hand. Nothing. OH MY GOSH, there was no more. I had run out of shampoo. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" this isn't a movie so my "NOOOOOOOOO" thingie wasn't as loud and or as dramatic. But whatever, it was still horrible. I had run out of Garnier Fructis and had to use Aerith's shampoo.

Breakfast? I had waffles and OJ.

I always dirty my clothes. It's like—not on purpose or anything, but I always seem to get some sort of stain on my shirt, jeans, skirt, shorts—whatever it is I am wearing, at the end of the day I find a stain on it.

During breakfast I missed my plate and spilled some syrup on myself. Yuk. I was in need of a new pair of jeans now.

Walking into my room I picked up my remote and clicked 'PLAY'. "All that I've got" (The Used) began playing from my stereo. I chucked the remote onto my bed and then pulled off my jeans.

Shorts? No…I don't feel like wearing shorts. Khakis—With a band T-shirt? Uh…NO. Jeans. Ah…jeans are wonderful. That's like—the almost the only thing I wear. Jeans, they're nice and comfy and you can do a lot more in them than you can do in a skirt. Play sports (sometimes), sit comfortably, sit down crossing your legs, do cartwheels, jump-kick someone…lol. Ok that last one isn't a nice thing so don't do it. Only do it if someone is bugging the poop outta you—heh he. I didn't tell you that.

"—When'd we take that picture?" I snatched the photograph out of Aerith's hands. She was going through a bunch of them and the picture on the top (that she was looking at) was horrible. It was of Cloud, Aerith, the "human rock" and me. Yes—Squall was in the picture. Usually he doesn't like taking them, but I forced him to. That's why in the picture I have him in a headlock.

"Someone's wedding—don't remember who's it was." She answered still looking through the pictures. How do you not remember who's wedding it was? ..Nevermind. I didn't remember either.

"Ooo. That explains the goofy dresses." I pointed to the dress Aerith was in.

"YOU were supposed to be in one of those 'goofy dresses', too." Aerith snatched the picture back and examined it.

I laughed, "But they were so goofy looking—and LAVENDER!" I made fake puking sounds, "I think that little-boy tuxedo I wore was WAY COOLER." I was little enough to fit into a tux fit for a 12-year old kid. I wore with it my black and white checkered (classic vans) and my checkered tie. My hair was in a Mohawk; you know how girls with short hair sometimes make Mohawks but leave the sides down? Yeah—like that. Tidus had said the night before that if I did a Mohawk he would, too—He lied. But whatever, I stuck out and I think attracted a little too much attention away from the bride and groom.

"Hey Yuffie?" Cloud called me from the kitchen.

I turned my attention away from the pictures, "Yeah?" He was standing in the doorway behind the reclinerI was sitting in.

"You know what day it is?" he said in a 'oh my gosh guess what!' tone.

"WHAT?" I jumped up off the chair.

"It's your day to do the dishes—actually yesterday was, but you didn't do them. Get started, kiddo."

O.O

Cloud just called me "Kiddo"—like, was that not WEIRD BEYOND WEIRD or what?

"Do I have to? I—I have other plans!" Ididn't really have plans.Cloud leaned against the doorframe. I griped, "But doing the dishes is like..SO NOT FUN."He just gave me a dull stare.I growled and slouched as I started sauntering towards the kitchen.

DISHES DONE.

"YESS. FINALLY." I dried my hands off with the towel on the counter and then I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" I opened the Gushers box that was in the pantry and took a pack out.

"Hi, is a Miss Yuffie Kisaragi home?"

"Uh—yes, this is she." I tossed the first red gusher in the air and was ready to catch it in my mouth.

"Oh. Hello, Yuffie. This is Fred Mills, your case manager from _EOC_."

I blinked, "EOC?" Thud. The gummy ooze-filled candy bounced off my head and onto the floor.

"Um…yes. The program you were signed up for from school?"

"OH yeah. Hah—that's right. What's up Fred?" I grabbed another one, a blue one this time and thought it'd be smart just to eat it normal.

"Heh. Well, I found you a job at Gepetto's workshop."

"Really?"

"Yes—you will be working there for 80 hours to gain some work experience. I believe Ms. Brettlinger has already explained this to you?"

"Uh…I think she did. Honestly, I can't remember." I smiled sheepishly, even though he couldn't see me.

"Oh. Well, that's all right, Yuffie. I just called to let you know: you've got the job already—but Gepetto would like to meet you before you start working there. It's not really an interview so don't worry about impressing the guy too much." I cocked up an eyebrow; this guy was my case manager?

"Ooh kaaay……."

"Yes. Oh—and the date of the meeting is Friday next week, the 21st. Be there at 5pm sharp. Alrighty?"

"Yeah…got it. Thanks Mr. Mills."

"Your welcome."

"Bye."

I hung up.

Was I supposed to write that stuff he said down? Eh whatever…I think I'll remember it. Gepetto's workshop. Friday. 5 o'clock. OH NO!

SHOOT. Sora's band has a show Friday night—I already promised I'd go. Darnit.

Yeah—I was wrong. I thought Sora was a guitarist, well—not totally wrong. He USED to play the guitar, but switched over to the base when he joined his friend Johnny's band _(Scotch taped Hearts)._ They play alternative rock and their band logo, OH MY GOSH—it's SO COOL.

…bet you can't guess what it is.

Oh you fun suckers. Yeah. It's a red heart that is SCOTCH TAPED together (cause it's ripped in half) and it says "SCOTCH TAPED HEARTS" on it. I'm not good at explaining things—but er…it all looks like someone drew it was chalk or something. You picturing it in your head kinda? It's pretty awesome; if the red parts were hot pink it'd be even cooler. But it's not my band so whatever. It's still super awesome.

Anyway—what the heck am I supposed to do?

I can't just NOT show up to my first meeting with my future boss—but then I can't NOT show up to my friends' show. I'm their number one band _groupie. _Heh he…I'm not really their groupie—but I had no part in the band so we just decided to call me the groupie and I make them look cool.

This stinks SO BADLY.

* * *

"WHAT?" Sora half-freaked. "What do you mean YOU CAN'T GO? Yuff—you promised." He gave me sad eyes now.

Oh that loser.

"Sora—my case manager called and said I have to go meet Gepetto. I already said I'd be there."

"But you also promised _ME_ you'd be at our show." Sora flopped himself down on his bed. I sighed then walked over to his bed and sat down next to him.

He looked away from the ceiling to me; I looked down at him, "Sorry?"

He sighed this time, "Whatever Yuffie."

I pouted.

Sora narrowed his eyes.

I added in puppy eyes.

Sora grinned—I won. Don't know what I won, but I just did.

Aerith let me spend the night at Sora's. Sora tried to teach me how to play "Stairway to Heaven" (Led Zeppelin). I've got the intro down—heh. I'm usually a fast learner, but I just wasn't quite getting it. Plus my fingertips were really hurting—they felt raw and were throbbing. We stayed up 'til almost two in the morning; I got too tired and decided to just go to sleep. Well—I didn't decide, I just did. I fell asleep while Sora was playing the song for me. My eyes were closed and I was quickly dosing off, but the last thing I remembered was Sora picking me up off the beanbag chair and setting me down somewhere softer.

* * *

I opened my eyes. It was really bright in the room; I strained my eyes for a while. Finally my vision came into focus and the first thing I saw was a pair of cobalt eyes. Next was sun kissed brown hair—bangs actually, in front of the eyes. The person chuckled; I finally registered it in my mind that it was Sora.

"About time you wake up, loser." He said to me as I sat up. "Yuff, watch out—"

BONK.

Yes—that was the sound of my head coming in contact with the bars that held up the top bunk. _Ow._ I guess this was where Sora set me down yesterday? The bottom bunk of His and Goofy's bunk bed.

Sora laughed. "Oh that's really nice, Sora." I rubbed the spot on my head that was now throbbing.

"Hey—you like laughing at people when they get hurt."

"Well, it's only funny when it's SOMEONE ELSE getting hurt."

Sora rolled his eyes at me. He then walked over to and sat down on his black beanbag chair. He thought for a moment then arching a brow he asked, "So—who's Riku?"

My eyes widened and my face got kind of hot, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, after hearing you repeat his name about five times last night I got curious." He grinned, "So?"

"..Some guy from school." I looked away from him but then glanced back at him a few seconds later, he still had that grin on his face, "I don't have a crush on him ok!"

He laughed and raised his hands, "I didn't say anything." He chuckled some more as he walked out of the room.

What the heck was he doing listening to me sleep talk?

* * *

Sunday-entry 8

_I slept over at Sora's house last night. He taught me how to play Stairway to Heaven. That was fun. The guitar is like—SO AWESOME, I'm really thinking about playing the guitar now. Oh, and I just found out I talk in me sleep. NOT a good thing—especially if I'm going to keep dreaming about Riku. _

_Oh yeah—and did you know that when you wake up in the morning with Sora as the first person you see, it actually isn't bad at all. I have no idea what I just said/wrote. It made sense in my head—but now that I wrote it down it doesn't anymore._

_I just remembered. What the heck am I supposed to do about Friday? Go to my 'interview' or go to Sora's show? Isn't it SUCH a huge co-wink-E-dink that they both end up on the same day at the exact same time? Gosh…this stinks._

* * *

**A/N: **thanks for REVIEWING guys, it keeps me motivated to continue writing. :D

I'm too tired to list you guys..but to my reviewers, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU ROCK and hope you're having as much fun reading as i am having writing this story.

I have to go to school. (EVIL) _SUMMER SCHOOL _is tomorrow, I was already late to class today and they took off ONE HOUR. If i miss SIX HOURS of class, i will be dropped. FRUITY? Yes, _very_.


	5. To me, you're strange & you're beautiful

**A/N: **I wonder how many chapters I'm going to end up putting in this story. Hmm…I kinda want to make a long story—but not sure if I can. My last story ended at chapter 15. Hm……….

I got REVIEWS! I FEEL SO COOL YOU GUYS. **:D

* * *

**

Faintly, I heard _'Perfume and Pillows' _start playing.

I'm guessing the auditorium was in the next room over? I don't know where I am—I'm lost. Why'd this building have to be so huge?

The GINORMOUS guy standing by the black double doors, when I got there, greeted me. I just smiled and then pushed the doors open. The music was louder now that I was in the auditorium. There he was. I grinned and then started moving through the crowd. There were tons of kids there (around my age). I even saw some people that I went to school with, they said hi to me and stuff but I didn't stay and chat—I was trying to get to the front of the crowd.

Finally, I was at the front. Geeze, there's so many people in here—it's quite stuffy and friggin HOT. I had on my black (with really thin white vertical stripes) light jacket on over my hot topic shirt and a pair of Dickies. I wore my 'HUG ME OR I SHALL DISTROY YOU' shirt—I got tons of hugs the day I wore this to school. Heh.

After about six minutes he finally saw me. Sora grinned—I think he was surprised to see me there.

Yes, I blew off my 'interview thingie' with Gepetto and came to the show. Fred wouldn't let me reschedule the meeting. Whatever, I'll just get a job when I turn 16. Screw them—my best friend is WAY more important than my job. Right? Or am I a huge idiot and should now run back to Gepetto's workshop and see if I can still make if for the appointment?

I knew you'd agree with the decision I made.

Right after finishing their slower song they went right onto their next one. I can't remember the name of this song but it was awesome. Maybe it was their new one that I hadn't heard yet. Hm..but anyway it ROCKED. _THEY_ rocked.

Oh yeah—after they were finished, another band came on and then I realized it was a 'BATTLE OF THE BANDS' thing. There really was no competition though—Scotch taped hearts WON! (obviously)

After leaving the show, we all went to celebrate at Chuck's house.

We took billions of pictures, there were bunches of friends over, lots of food and drinks (no alcohol though—unless the older people had some with them when they came in. I'm not sure; I wasn't going to have any though.)

"HEY Yuffie!" I spun around.

"HEY TIDUS!" I ran and jumped on him (we give big hugs).

He laughed, "Aerith told me you'd be here—hope I'm not crashing the party."

"No you're not—people we don't even know showed up, no one cares. It's a come-if-you-want-or-would-like-to-be-a-groupie party." I grinned.

Tidus cocked up an eyebrow, "Great—I get to be a groupie." I laughed, "So how was the show?"

My jaw dropped, just to make myself look like I was like 'OMG WHY DIDN'T GO AND SUPPORT THE BAND? YOU MEANIE!' "You mean you weren't THERE?" I yelled. Not because I was mad at him. He was yelling, too. The music was too loud and that was the only way we could hear each other.

He shook his head and his blonde hair swayed from left then to the right following his head movement. He needs a haircut—his hair was starting to almost completely cover his eyes. Not that it didn't look nice though, I'm just used to seeing him with shorter hair. "I had a blitzball tournament, sorry I couldn't make it."

Ooo. What if he shaved his head and was BALD? That'd be funny—I'd SO point and laugh at him—

"Yuff?"

I blinked and shook my head, "Wha?"

Tidus laughed and shook his head, "Is your A.D.D kicking in?"

I laughed, "Sorry." I glanced over at the band members in the other room (I saw them through the large arch doorway). "Let's go hang out with the band—you can meet the other guys."

"Ok." Tidus followed me through the crowds of teenagers towards Sora and the band members.

I glanced over at the neon clock on the brick wall, **11:34pm**. Oh I'll be SO grounded. Whatever—it's worth it. This is why people came up with the excuse, "I loss track of time." It's not cause we really lost track of time—its cause we KNEW we were out past curfew but chose not to go home.

"HEEEY." Chuck greeted us as we joined them.

"HEY CHUCKIE!" I flopped down on the large futon with Josh and Sora.

Sora and Tidus did the nod-greeting thing again—I'm still wondering why they don't just wave…

"You guys know Tidus—right?" Sora asked the guys.

"Uh…we met last time at Bernie's, didn't we?" Johnny squinted tilting his head.

"Yeah—we did." Tidus smiled and sat down next to me.

It took me awhile to realize Josh, the drummer, was sucking face with some random chick. They were getting pretty wild—eventually (and thankfully) they took off to the bedroom. I really don't need to go into details with what might have happened in there. Hah ah—but that's what I call true GROUPY-ism. Hah ha hah ha. Ok…I thought that sounded funny—if you didn't laugh with me, whatever. I am just weird and sometimes laugh at un-funny things. So don't mind me.

* * *

I stepped out of the building with Sora and Tidus following behind me. Oh—and Selphie was with us as well. She was drunk as hell. Yes..turns out someone DID bring alcohol and _SMART_ Selphie decided to drink with them. To me, that TOTALLY brings her COOLNESS LEVEL DOWN 20 percent. All the way to the hotel she was giggling and tripping over things. Finally (Shh..heh. I was kind of glad) she passed out; I caught her before she hit the floor, though. She SO OWES me one now. I offered to carry her on my back but Tidus said he'd do it, so I let him. I struggled kinda, but handed her limp body to him and he lifted her off the ground and over his shoulder (effortlessly—that show-off). I chuckled.

"What?" he asked.

"I think it'd be better if you give her a piggyback ride or something. She looks dead the way you're carrying her right now."

"Oh…Heh. OK."

I glanced around, "Where's Sora?" I asked. Tidus raised an eyebrow then turned around to look behind us, I did too. There he was—he was bent over puking behind the stoop. Ewe. "I'll go get him." I grumbled before walking over to him. Tidus just nodded and shifted Selphie, who was beginning to slide down.

"You ok, buddy?" I bent over a little and rubbed Sora's back.

He spat (I grimaced) a last time and then answered, 'No' by shaking his head.

"Well, that's what you get for drinking." He glanced up at me, I grinned. "C'mon—we gotta get outta here. It's like..THREE something in the morning." I helped pull him to his feet. He could barely walk—how much DID he drink? I had to have his arm around my shoulders just to make sure he didn't crumple down to the floor again.

Tidus chuckled, "Sora you loser."

Sora grinned. We all started towards the hotel. Halfway there, Sora had to stop and puke again. Oh that was SO gross. When we started walking again Sora was being like—beyond weird. He kept talking about like really out of the ordinary things and he kept touching my hair. I had to, like, grab his hand and pull it back down to his side. I gave him two sticks of _Winter Fresh_—his breath stunk, from all that puking.

On the third floor of the hotel now, Tidus held Selph up as I searched her pockets (and purse) for her keys. "Got it." I said as pulled her keys out. Yeah…that was smart. The last place I checked, her purse…

"Ok." Tidus said picking her up again, "So which key is it?"

Darn it.

Ten minutes later…

The lock clicked and I pushed the door open. I reached my hand out and felt around the wall for a light switch. Just wall. Just wall. Just wall. An outlet. Just wall. A man boob? **CLICK. **The lights came on and I found out I had my hand on Selphie's dad's man boob and he had just turned on the light with his left hand. In his right hand was a bat.

"Um. Hi Mr. Selphie's dad?" I said. Then remembered and quickly removed my hand from his boob_. Eeewe_.

He glared at me. Then he glanced over at his daughter, who was at the moment passed out DRUNK and on Tidus's back. He turned his glare back to me, "Why is my daughter unconscious?"

"Um." I looked over to the guys and then turned back to him, "She's just SLEEPING." I chuckled. I'm a good liar…sometimes.

He raised his right (super bushy) eyebrow. He should really wax those things. Not really pretty if you ask me—

"Why are you guys carrying my UNCONSCIOUS daughter into my house at 3 in the morning?" man—this guys asks a lot of questions. Like, just STOP interrogating us and just let us go home—we have our own parents to worry about lying to, too ya know.

"We were all at my house working on a sociology project on why kids should never come within 5 feet of drugs and alcohol cause it's really not good for us. AND we were discussing about plans to go help the hospital out—did you know Tidus here," I pointed to Tidus, "is President of the school's interact club?" I grinned, "Anyway—_we lost track of time_ and before we knew it Selphie was out like a light and…we decided to bring her home."

That was a BIG and LONG lie. I smiled innocently.

He didn't look too mad anymore. YAY TO MY AWESOME 'I'm such a good kid who does nothing but school related things' performance.

"In that case I guess it's ok. It's not a school night or anything either—hope you guys get a good grade on your project." He grinned. WHEW.

"Oh thank you. I hope so, too." I smiled, "Can we take Selphie to her room?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead." He moved out of the way, "It's down the hall, three doors to the left." He directed.

I nodded and then motioned for the guys to follow. I turned the knob and then opened up the door to Selphie's room. I flicked on the light and we all froze. The place was unbelievably clean. It was scary. Selphie had a bookcase in her room? SHE READ? Wow—is she secretly a smart nerd? Her bed (with a canopy) was to the right of the room and her closet and vanity mirror were over to the left. The walls were a faded pink color with hardwood floors (I think all the rooms, except for the bathrooms, in this hotel have hardwood floors). I walked in slowly looking around at the pictures and miscellaneous items in her room. I was like—WOWed. I think the guys were too. I ran my fingers along the built-in-shelves near her bed. Then I looked at the fancy clock on her nightstand, Poop.

"Tidus, set her down—we have to go."

"What time is it?" Sora hiccupped. I glanced at him, he was leaning against the doorframe.

"Almost 4." I pulled the covers of Selphie's bed down.

Tidus set Selphie on the bed, I pulled the covers over her and then we left.

"Bye, Tidus." I said as the elevator doors opened on the second floor.

He waved to us and then the doors closed again. Tidus lived two floors above us; Selphie lived on the third floor. Heh—I guess only _cool people _live on the fourth floor.

I still had Sora hanging onto me. Gosh he was heavy.

"Hey Yuff…." He slurred.

"What?" I looked down at him.

He just smiled.

"…..Ok." I cocked up one eyebrow, "You really should never touch alcohol ever again." DING. The doors slid open.

I started leading Sora out into the hallway, then I tripped over his shoelaces. I always thought if your shoelaces were untied you'd trip yourself (not other people)? Cloud says I scare him sometimes…cause of these weird things that I do, on accident, that no one else seems to be doing. Since I was what Sora was putting most of his weight on, he fell with me. I pushed myself off the floor and propped myself up on my elbows. Sora was on his back; we looked at each other and then started laughing. That was weird.

* * *

Friday-entry 9

_I didn't go to my meeting with Gepetto—EOC probably won't get me any more jobs…but whatever. –I had fun at the show. The after party (celebration for getting first place) was also AWESOME. Selph was like DEAD DRUNK afterwards though, that was really not fun hauling her back home. Wait—what am I talking about? Tidus carried her back…heh. I'll take the credit for getting her home safely without trouble, though. I WAS the one who had to LIE (a lot) to the parental unit._

_Oh yeah—and walking Sora to his room we found out Sora lost his keys in the canal while he was puking (in it). Donald and Goofy aren't going to be in Traverse Town for another few days, so he had to bunk at my place. He's like—totally knocked out right now on my bed. I guess I get the couch tonight. How fun._

_A new thing about my best friend that I just learned today: Sora doesn't snore OR sleep talk, while we're on the subject of nocturnal habits._

_REMINDER: never let Selphie drink EVER AGAIN. And school's out next week._

* * *

**A/N: **OMG! I'm SOOOOO STOKED, tomorrows the FOURTH OF JULY. And **WARPED TOUR** IS FINALLY HERE! OMG I am SOOOO HAPPY. I am totally going to MOSH TIL I DROP!

And my favorite band, _MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE_, is going to be there! I might **die** of HAPPINESS!

Oh yeah—sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy.


	6. You'd be so perfect with me

**A/N: **OH THE WARPED TOUR WAS SOO FRIGGIN AWESOME. I came home drenched in OTHER PEOPLE'S sweat mixed with water, soda, and energy drinks. Hah ha—that was great. The mosh pit was WILD and being in the front was just FUN cause I got to grab at all the hot singers that came up close. _THAT WAS FUN._

* * *

Ow. Ow. Ow. 

"What the heck are you doing?" I opened my eyes.

Cloud was the one poking me. My furrowed brows were now raised in confusion, "What are you doing? It's Saturday—I don't need to get up this early."

He was still in his work clothes—so I could tell he just got home. He worked the graveyard shift. He usually got home at 5 in the morning….so I was pretty mad—wouldn't you be if someone woke you up that early on a Saturday? (plus I DID just go to bed an hour ago).

He stood up straight now, "Who the hell is that?"

I realized I wasn't on the couch. I fell asleep on top of Sora. Yeah, gross. I was using his butt as a pillow—if I find out he farted, I'm so going to kick his—

"WELL?" Cloud was getting impatient.

"Oh." Crap. I'm in my boy-shorts (boxer-briefs) and a wifebeater..I know what I'd be thinking if I caught my daughter in bed with a boy like this (Though Cloud's not my dad). I yawned just to buy me like..a few seconds to come up with something to say, "This…" I finished off the yawn, "is my best friend Sora." I rubbed my eye.

"Why is _Sora _in your bed? You know the 'no boys' rule."

"Hey! That's totally not fair—you and Aerith are dating—why can't—" what the heck am I saying? "Woah…" I looked down at Sora, "That's my best friend, Cloud. There's nothing like that going on here."

"Does Aerith know? Cause if she doesn't I am totally more than happy to drag that kid out of bed and beat the crap out of him." He smirked. Does he find that fun to do or something?

"Yes…she does Cloud. Now can I go back to sleep?"

He nodded then headed towards the door. I lay back down—this time using an actual pillow and not Sora's butt. As I tugged some of the blanket over me Cloud said, "Oh yeah—and so you know, you're grounded for a week," for what? —For walking in the house with a drunk friend at 4 in the morning? Don't all kids do that? I didn't look—but the way he said it, I totally knew he had a grin on his face. I raised my arm and gave him 'the bird'. "Make that two weeks. Sweet dreams Yuffie." He closed the door. Darn it. Nice going Yuff.

* * *

"Hey Yuffie? ..Yuff…" 

"hmm…?" I groaned.

"You still asleep?"

"Well NOT anymore." I rolled over onto my back and opened my eyes. Ouch..the light hurt my eyes. "What time is it?" I reached for something to cover my face with.

"I don't know." He yawned then layback down beside me, "My head hurts."

"I told you yesterday—that's what you get for drinking, idiot." I opened one eye and looked at him with a smile on my face.

He smiled, "Your breath stinks."

I chuckled and then jumped on him and started blowing air at his face, attempting to suffocate him.

"OK OK Yuff—STOP! I really can't breath—that's not cool!" he laughed trying to get away from me. I fell off the bed and kept laughing at him. When I finally came back to my normal state, I just lay still and stared at the ceiling.

"Ooo. What is THIS?" I glanced over at Sora on the bed.

I gasped, "Give me that!" I jumped up and reached for my precious Journal.

Sora snickered, "What is it. A diary?" he leaned back and started flipping through the pages, "Hmm."

"Sora! PLEASE, do NOT do that." I jumped for it but he held me back with one hand. He's lucky he's taller than me and has longer arms—I couldn't reach my journal. If he read any of it I'd be mortified (don't know why—but I would be).

He rolled off the bed and stood up knowing I definitely would not be able to reach the book in his hand. Now he wasn't even trying to read it. He was just holding it up in the air out of my reach—that meanie. I narrowed my eyes and then formed the 'recovering-of-secret-journal' plan in my head.

"Sora," I said as nicely as I could, "Can you _please _give me back my journal before I hurt you?"

"Ha. HURT me? How the heck are YOU going to—" I warned him. "OW Fxxx!" he crumpled down to the ground with his hands covering his sack. Yes, I KNEED him.

I grinned, kneeled down, snatched the book back, and said, "I asked you nicely."

He whispered, "You're so…" He gasped, "Evil."

"Thank you Sora. I bet that's not helping with your hangover very well—is it?"

He shook his head. I got up and left the room. Sora WASN'T KIDDING—I did need to brush my teeth. Hah.

* * *

"Gosh—your showers take FOREVER." Sora informed me as I walked out of the bathroom. 

I grinned, "Sorry. I forgot you needed to take a shower, too."

"You're a terrible singer." He snickered.

I didn't know what he was talking about for a few seconds. "OH MY GOSH—you heard me singing in the shower?"

"Heh—yeah. And now I know why you never sing." He grinned.

I threw a pink sock at him.

Weird silence.

I looked around the room and then blinked twice.

He raised his eyebrows and then put his hands in his pockets and nodded up and down (slightly) looking at the wall.

I chuckled, "Ok. Get out—I need to get dressed."

He laughed and then exited the room.

I began digging through my closet for something to wear; I felt like wearing weird colors today—or something bright. I found a bright sky blue shirt (with sleeves that went a little past my elbows), a black ruffled mini-skirt…and um

Ooo my black and hot pink striped leg warmers. Niice.

The door opened suddenly and I screamed. I pulled on my skirt really quick and spun around to look at the idiot who forgot to knock-before-entering. Unfortunately my bedroom door has no lock—I think Aerith and Cloud prefer it that way. Sora walked in with MY green and pink polka-dotted towel wrapped around his waist.

"What?" He was clueless.

"You know you're supposed to KNOCK before entering my room?"

"OH. Heh…oops?"

Sora has a six-pack? Ewe—why am I staring at him? He's half naked…and wet—EEKS. I turned back around and searched for the other leg warmer.

"You going somewhere?"

"Nope—don't think so." A-ha. There it is. I pulled the leg warmer on.

"What are you getting all dressed up for then?" he tugged his Fallout Boy t-shirt on, the one he had on the night before. Good. He's covering his body and I won't be forced to stare at him so much. "OH GROSS—my shirt reeks of puke." He pulled it off again. 'Darn'..and 'Yay'.

"I'll go find one of Cloud's shirts for you." WHEW. An excuse to leave the room.

I returned with Cloud's pink _American Eagle_ graphic tee. When I held it up to show him he cocked up an eyebrow, "Pink?" I've seen him in pink before—why's he complaining now?

"It's a shirt—just wear it."

Sora sighed but put it on anyway. I smiled. For some reason boys in pink just makes me happy.

* * *

Sora flopped himself down onto the couch next to me, "So what are we going to do now?" 

I handed him the DVD's I was looking at before he came, "I'm debating on which movie I want to watch more. 'Scary Movie 3', 'Moulin Rouge', 'Meet the Fockers', or 'Mean Girls'. But I can't make up my mind. What do you wanna watch?"

"Oh." He thought for a minute, "How bout Scary Movie 3."

"Mmkay." I opened the case and inserted the DVD.

* * *

_April just finished watching 'the video'._

Then my phone started ringing as if right on queue. "Oh poo."

Sora paused the movie.

I reached behind the couch and grabbed the cordless.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yuffie. What are you doing?"

"Um—who's this?"

"It's Riku. DUH."

"OOH!" I looked over at Sora, "Um..Hi. What's up?"

"Nothing—you?"

"I'm at home watching some movies." I got up and left the living room.

"Oh yeah? Who's home?"

"Uh just me." I glanced back at Sora, on the couch, before I closed the door to my bedroom.

"Can I come over? You know—keep you company or something."

DARN. I can't just kick Sora out of the house—wait, why would I want to be home alone with Riku? I'm home alone with Sora, what's the difference if I'm home alone with Riku? But Sora was here before the 'adults' left the suite. What if we all hung out together here? But I just told him I was home alone. EEKS—I'm totally confusing myself.

"Yuff?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..I can?"

"NO!"

"Oh.."

"I mean. Yeah—NO not today. I'm sorry." OK. Talk about indecisive.

"Heh. Ok—some other time then. Well, I was just bored and wanted to hang out. I guess next weekend?"

"Uh—yeah sure. Sounds good to me."

"K. Bye Yuffie. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright—Bye."

"Heh….who was that? Your _boyfriend_?" Sora chuckled and opened the door all the way. Oh that loser was listening?

"NO."

"Ha. Whatever Yuff. So when am I going to get to meet this kid?"

I walked back out into the living room, "Are you hungry?"

He laughed, "Yeah—I'm famished. So? When?"

"When what?"

"When am I going to meet Riku?"

How did he know I was talking to Riku?

"It was a guess..but from your reaction I can tell I was right." He grinned, "Wanna go to the café? I need some coffee—and some Advil's for my head ache."

Wow. Psychic. I didn't want to make any more comments, I was just glad HE changed the subject.

* * *

Sunday-entry 10 

_Sora's still staying with us—Donald and Goofy are STILL not home. Like wow—where the heck did they go? Sora thinks they went to the coliseum (I've been there before—FUN PLACE). _

_Oh yeah—and did I forget to tell you that Sora is SUCH A LOSER AND A BIG HEADED **UGLY** MEANIE PANTS WHO EATS POOP?_

_HAH HA. K I'm back. I just had a huge pillow fight with Sora. I didn't really mean any of that stuff I just wrote about Sora—he was reading over my shoulder so I wrote it on purpose. I would have won the pillow fight but Sora cheated. He tackled me and started tickling me. I've said this before—I'm a ticklish person. _

_Ooo. And today—while watching TV with Sora, I saw the funniest commercial ever (Well, not EVER, but funniest commercial of the day). Some guy with an accent was like "blah blah blah Begin agitation faze." —think Discovery Channel— And then some guy, with a huge (really fake-looking) lion mask over his head, started walking towards a lion pride going "GRRRRR". Yeah. I thought it was funny. If you didn't—you're just weird. _XD

_Oh yeah, Riku didn't call today. I guess he forgot? Whatever, it was probably a good thing he didn't cause Sora probably would have tried to listen to our conversation again._

* * *

**PEOPLE WHO ROCK BECAUSE THEY REVIEWED:**

_**Zayra **(What's "SQUEE"? lol—I hope it's good)_

_**One Winged Angel Sami **(yes yes—I did. _:D_ I UPDATED!) _

_**Wolf Fangs **(LOL, I do those weird accident thingies all the time too. How cool are we?)_

_**Vampiegurl **(thanks)_

_**Vanya the elven maiden of Valar **(Glad you liked the chapter—I hope everyone likes all my chapters)_

_**AirbenderSora **(None taken. My friend Glory hates MCR—but whatever. That's her opinion. I love em)_

_**Linzy **(yeah—I love music—so why not talk about them in my story. The name of the chapters are actually lyrics from "In My Eyes"-Rufio)_

_**SimpleNClean92 **(dude—that totally sucks about your one-shot being erased thing)_

_**Craziecutie2 **(I UPDATED—was it soon enough?)_


	7. But you can't see

**A/N: **I'm SO sleepy. Ooo but I got some new sunglasses. Lol—they're HOTT.

* * *

Wednesday-entry 11

_This is week two of my being grounded and let me tell you, this is NOT FUN. I've been in my room for so long—I'm beginning to hate it. Cloud took my stereo out of my room…he doesn't know I have a portable CD player. Lucky me. You'd think all I would be doing is writing in you, because that's mainly all I can do (besides homework) while I'm grounded, but I haven't been. How weird. OH—and the evilest thing that Cloud could EVER DO, he did. He banned me from eating candy as part of my punishment. Like—OMG. PURE EVIL! So I'm low on sugar and haven't touched any electrical appliances (not including lamps, light switches, or my portable CD player) in 12 days._

* * *

"Sora, do you really have to play video games in front of me while I'm grounded?"

I was sitting at the desk in the corner with my back towards him trying to avoid staring at the TV. Donald and Goofy were in town again, and they got Sora another copy of the key, but he was always at my place. Our suite had become his second home—more like his first.

"Yeah—cause D won't let me play video games at our place. He prefers I read a _nice book_ or something." His eyes were glued to the TV screen and he was tilting himself really far to the right, as if that would help his car turn better or something.

"Who's D?" I put my pencil down on my paper. I was getting tired of homework. Anyway—what demented, EVIL teacher gives their students homework their last few days of school?

"Oh..Donald."

I arched my left eyebrow and turned to the side to look at him, "And G for Goofy, and Y for Yuffie?" I grinned and rested my arms and head on the back of my chair. Yes, I was being stupid.

Sora's PIMPED OUT Silver Celica crashed into a train. He turned his head and looked at me, "Ok. What would be a better nickname for Donald?"

"I don't know—FUN SUCKER?"

He laughed, "Fun Sucker?"

"Yes. Because he won't let you play video games in the house, he is sucking the fun out of having an x-box. And for sucking the fun out of things, he shall be called FUN-SUCKER." I mocked Sora's cheesy grin.

Sora shook his head laughing a little.

* * *

Did you know being grounded during the last week of school really stinks? Everyone is going out, hanging out with their friends at the mall or the movies, or partying—but you have to stay home. It's so NOT FAIR. Like…POO! ARGH. I am at home with nothing to do. Cloud is working overtime and Aerith is out with her friend. I can't go online—Cloud took my computer away, too. There is…the phone. Who do I call though? Isn't everyone busy? Maybe I should try calling Sora.

I thought about what to do for about another three minutes then decided I'd just do that. So I picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number.

**RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING. RING.**

'_**Hi—sorry I can't pick up right now, leave a message and I'll—'**_

I set the phone back down in the receiver and flopped down onto my bean back chair. Great. Sora's not home being a loser like me. I feel like such a BIG LOSER.

* * *

Friday-entry 12

_OMG I AM SOOO BORED JOURNAL! Being grounded sucks times TEN now cause I'm the only one not having fun today. Well—I'm not totally sure about that, but right now it seems like it is. ARGH. _

* * *

Ok. What do I do? I have to do something fun before I die of boredom. I should go out. Should I? Aerith isn't here—Cloud isn't either—who would know? No but I can't—I'm grounded.

Shut up _other-Yuffie_.

This is the last day of school—you should be out partying your butt off and or hanging out with buddies. You're going to do it. I'm going to do it. Yes. Ok.

I reached for the doorknob and then before I even turned it someone else on the other side did. The door opened and Aerith was there. She looked startled.

"Yuffie—hi. What are you doing?"

Crap. "Nothing. I just wanted to greet you…the moment you walked in."

"…Ok." She stared at me wide-eyed. She kind of walked around me and into the kitchen (Yeah..we used to NOT have kitchens, but someone complained about having to go 'all the way' down to the café to eat so the manager had a kitchen built into each room—since the hotel is actually more like apartments now).

POOP. I dragged my feet as I walked towards my "cell". I closed my door and then turned around to face it. I stared at the hot pink door and then started banging my head against it. Oh…is my room spiffy or what? Black and white walls with a hot pink door. Oh..what was I doing? Oh yeah.

So I continued to bang my head against the door for about another four minutes before I heard someone's muffled voice TALKING TO ME. I froze and listened a while longer to make sure they were talking to me. Nothing.

I started leaning forward to hit the door again. At the same time the person pushed my door open.

"OW! What the heck are you doing—trying to give me BRAIN DAMAGE?" I backed away from the door and rubbed my forehead.

Selphie giggled, "No, I think you've been taking care of that."

I looked up and gasped, "SELPHIE!" I gave her a huge hug, "Where the heck have you been? I haven't seen you for weeks—I thought you were DEAD!" Really, I thought she got hit by a bus or something.

Selphie laughed and tried to avoid being suffocated by my bone-crushing hug. "I've been in another world. Visiting old friends, you know."

I let go of her and then sat down on my bed. As soon as her eyes drifted away from me I quickly shoved my journal under my pillow. She looked back at me and jumped on my bed next to me. I grinned, "Sooo. What are you doing this summer?"

"Eh. Don't know yet. I might go on a gummi-ship trip with some friends."

"Ooh. Awesome. I thought we were supposed to do that our senior year."

"Yeah I know—but some of my friends who just graduated asked me to go with them. So I was like 'YES!', heh. Who would pass that up?"

Ok. So we like—continued talking (non-stop) for about another hour. We would have talked way longer, but Cloud got home and _reminded_ me that I was still grounded.

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. I glanced at my alarm clock; it was 12:34pm.

"YESSSS!" I AM OFFICIALLY OFF OF GROUNDING. OH MY GOSH—YES! YES! YES!

Third day of summer vaca, I've still got like two months to have fun.

* * *

After a shower and lunch I decided to call Sora. This time I did reach him, but he was busy. Too busy to talk to your best friend? Wow.

So I ended up at Leon's house doing nothing but watching TV. I could have done this at my house, but I always talk to myself cause I forget and think someone is there—so why not have Squall watch TV with me? He doesn't talk much anyway so it IS like talking to Bob.

Bob's an imaginary friend I made up during my two weeks of 'solitude'. I don't think I'll be talking to him as much anymore, but I won't get rid of him. He might turn into a boogeyman—what you haven't seen that kid movie? I saw it on Disney channel when I was like…7. They said if you ever stop believing in your imaginary friend they turn into a boogeyman. That's why I NEVER had one..but now I'm stuck with Bob. Poo. –Well, until I find out that movie wasn't true or something. Why would the TV lie to me?

"You know what would be good right now, Squallie?" I leaned back and put my feet on his coffee table.

Squall eyed my dirty shoes, "What?"

"If you got us some candy."

"I don't like candy." He turned to the next page of his super big book. (That just reminded me of that movie 'DOGDE BALL: a true underdog story' where Ben Stiller's character was trying to look smart and was _reading_ the dictionary. Yeah…ok if you SAW the movie—you know what I'm talking about.)

"What are you talking about? A couple of weeks ago I caught you in here with some starbursts."

He rolled his eyes, "Those weren't mine."

I thought for a minute, "EWE. You mean it was like when a chick finds her boyfriend with a pair of _mysterious_ undies in his room?"

Squall didn't laugh; he just cocked up his left eyebrow.

Ok. Whatever. I turned my attention back to the TV. I snuck another glance at him though when he wasn't paying attention. I still think Leon's a pretty attractive guy—I don't like him anymore. I swear. I used to think Squall was like…the hottest guy ever, that was before I saw Riku. After seeing Riku in the hallway, I thought he was the hottest hot hottie..for about a day. Cause then I met Sora—ok I should stop talking now. I don't like him either. Selphie thinks I'm totally lucky though, cause I get to be around Sora like all the time. I don't see what's so lucky about that. I mean, it's fun hanging out with my best friend and all but I still don't get it. What? Do they all want to be his best friend too? I guess he's THAT cool.

"Squall, I'm bored. Can we go see a movie or something? Watching re-runs all day isn't my ideal way to have fun." I stood up and attempted to steal his novel away from him.

He jerked the book away, like—the second my fingertips came within 2 centimeters from the book. "Yuff, I didn't ask you to come over. You're lucky I was nice and even opened the door for you."

I pouted, "But Squa-aaall. I am bored, and it's your job to de-bored me."

"When did that become my job?" he dog-eared his page and then closed the book. He set his book down on the coffee table and walked into the dark hallway.

I followed him, "So—to the café or the movies?"

"I'm going to my bedroom. I don't know where you're going."

"No. Squalliiiiiiiiiiieee!" he shut the door. I waited for a while then figured I'd just force him out of bed.

I opened the door and then jumped on him. He screamed like a little girl—I must have freaked him out that bad. I just pulled a freaky ninja move on him. He didn't even hear the door open. Plus it was pitch black in his room; he really needs to open up some windows. I dragged him out of his hotel room and down the large hall. When I reached the stairs he finally agreed to stand up and walk on his own.

* * *

Tuesday- entry 13

_Ok. So no sign of Sora today either, instead I hung out with Squall. He actually kinda opened up to me for about ten minutes. When he realized he was being too normal and was having a good time, he stopped and went back to being 'the human rock'. We went and saw 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'. I know—it's a kiddy movie; I enjoyed it, though. Squall enjoyed it, too. I know he did. _

_Should I be worried about Sora? I mean, I haven't seen that kid for like..about a week now, since school ended. Is he dead? Whatever._

"_Tomorrow's going to be SO MUCH FUN" according to Selphie. She's planned out the entire day for us…and Kairi is going to be there too. She says the three of us haven't been hanging out much and tomorrow shall be just for us to have tons of FUN FUN FUN._

_1. Morning jog together (ugh..I have to get up early just to do that?)_

_2. Breakfast at café_

_3. Shopping_

_4. Movies_

_5. Lunch at café_

_6. Stop by Tidus' apartment (don't know why)_

_**7. Go to Record store** (be sure to look out for hot guys there)_

_8. Pick up groceries and cook dinner at Selphie's place (hm..like, milk and cereal?)_

_9. Sleepover at Kairi's apartment (NOOOOOO!)_

_The bolded one (#7) is the only event I'm really looking forward to doing._

* * *

"SELPH…" pant "Let's slow down." Kairi stopped and bent forward placing her hands on her knees. She was totally out of breath.

Selphie stopped and walked back towards her, "You ok Kairi?"

Kairi just nodded, still bent over trying to catch her breath.

I stopped and jogged in place, "C'mon you two—I know you are NOT this out of shape."

Selphie sighed, "I thought you didn't even want to do the run, Yuff."

"Yeah—I didn't. You did, so why aren't you guys running?"

Selphie rolled her eyes and gestured at Kairi. I chuckled but then stopped when Kairi looked up at me. I decided to do some stretches while I waited.

* * *

"OOOoo. I HAVE to get this skirt!" Kairi browsed through the rack of mini-skirts for a size 1.

My eyes just wandered around the store. I wasn't too interested in these clothes. Just across from this store was the one I wanted to go in. They sold a bunch of skater/punk stuff there—best store in the mall, if you ask me.

"Yuffie, are you going to try anything on?" Selph pulled a shirt off a nearby rack.

I smirked, "This is more…your thing—slutty clothes aren't really ME, Selph."

We both laughed but immediately stopped when we realized on of the employees heard my comment.

"Just try something on." Selph handed me the shirt she was holding.

I examined it. It was a plain faded hunter-green t-shirt with the store logo on the front. T-shirts were good. "Is this so I can be a walking ad?" I held the shirt up to myself and looked at the girls.

"I think that's a cute shirt." Kairi commented.

I shrugged, "Sure."

So we came back from the mall finally, near 12pm. I bought that green t-shirt, a brown leather cuff-bracelet thing, and a pair of sunglasses from Spencer's. Selphie and Kairi had like billions and billions of things so I won't even bother trying to list (or remember) what they bought.

* * *

I figured out why we _HAD_ to stop by Tidus' apartment now. Selph's got a major crush on him. HA. That was really unexpected.

* * *

"Oh my gosh—Selphie, why couldn't we just go to the café or something for dinner?" Kairi dropped the large grocery bag on the counter.

"Well, I thought it'd be fun to just cook." Selphie closed the door and locked it.

I sat down on a stool by the counters, "One problem Selph," I took a bite out of my cookie, "None of us know how to cook."

Selphie looked around the room for something, "We can learn?" she grinned.

"We can learn?" I cocked up an eyebrow.

"YES. We can learn. Now let's get started—I'm starving." She dropped her keys in a jar and then started searching through the cupboards.

Dinner was terrible (and half-burnt). I had fun, we almost burned the hotel down though, so her parents asked us to NEVER attempt to cook again. Fine with me. I _did_ warn them that all I could cook was cereal. I tried making rice-a-roni once, but I burned it..in the microwave. I'm sure that happens a lot though, right?

Right.

* * *

Wednesday-entry 14

_Ok it was really really risky, but I brought you along with me to the sleepover at Kairi's house. I'm still alive—no one's attempted to shank me in my sleep yet. Well, I haven't fallen asleep yet, but whatever. Let's hope that doesn't happen._

_Anyway—dare I say it? I actually had fun today…with Kairi and Selphie. We went shopping, saw a movie, ran, cooked dinner together, almost started a fire, and met a few hot guys at the record store._

_I met a guy named Nicky. NICKY'S HOT. I think he's emo. He's got black hair down to his eyes, his lip's pierced, he was wearing a black UNDEROATH t-shirt, and a pair of girl jeans. Yeah that's emo. Anyway—Nicky was working at the register but he was also helping me find the new Fall Out Boy CD. NICKY'S HOT. He goes to the same school I do, I can't believe I've never seen or met him before. But wow. Nicky's hot._

_Ok enough about Nicky. I still haven't talked to Sora. He called though, while I was out. I got two messages from him. I guess I forgot to turn on the ringer on my cell phone—I had it on silent all day. The first one was like,_

"_Hey Yuff, sorry I haven't been able to answer your phone calls. I've been really busy. You know…um—band stuff. Sorry. I hope you're not mad..you aren't mad at me, right? Well, uh…call me back later. Bye."_

_That was at 3:26pm_

_This one was at 11:53pm_

"_Ok Yuff, it's almost twelve and you still haven't called—I guess you are mad at me? aahhh. Yuff—you're not returning my phone calls! Is this supposed to be some kinda payback for me not returning yours? I'm returning them now. Yuff? Call me back or we're not best friends anymore. I'm serious!" (how mature)_

_Oh wait—there were three missed calls. He also called again like a minute after he was done leaving the second message_

"_Ok I was kidding. Just uh…call me back whenever you can ok?"_

_He's a loser. Anyway—I'm going to bed. It's like…3am and I am SLEEPY. I know Sora's still up and I should call him before he thinks I really am mad at him, but I won't. I am too lazy to and I'd like to make him worry longer. _:)

* * *

**PEOPLE WHO ROCK: **

_**Wolf Fangs **__(DUUDE. I read your Yura "Popularity or him?" it was awesome. I can't seem to review it though. I think it's just my computer—it's being stupid again. But awesome job, UPDATE!) _

_**SimpleNClean92 **__(ooh. Awesome. How'd those nazis find out about your songfic anyway? Let's hope this story doesn't get deleted for having lyrics as chapter titles. If you ever post up any other stories or one-shots tell me about it—I'll definitely read them.) _

_**Asuka-kazama-mishima **__(lol, I'm pretty sure senorita D still has that mustache of hers. But you still haven't figured out what a xanga is? Lol—go to my profile thingie and click on my HOMEPAGE link. That leads you to my xanga.) _

_**R.A. Pointless **__(That stinks. I hate headaches. I didn't give poor Sora a headache today though—so let's hope you don't have one either.) _

_**Zarya **__(lol—what exactly does "Squee" mean? Should I add this to my vocab?) _

_**One Winged Angel Sami **__(lol, don't feel guity. I've been kinda lagging on the updating thing. I'm getting lazy. Hah ha. But thanks for reviewing.) _

_**Rika **__(THANKS RIKA. You rock too—I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing.) _

_**Artistic **__(awesome, my story's funny. :D thanks for reviewing. YOU ROCK.) _

_**Maia **__(lol yeah, I'll still have to figure out how they will (eventually) meet. But thanks for reviewing, you rock and yes—I promise to write more.) _

_**Anonymous **(the last chapter was a cliffhanger? Oh. oops. Lol, sorry I didn't 'hurry the fruitcake up' soon enough—I've been lazy. But thanks for reading and reviewing dude—you rock! )_


	8. You turn every head but you don't see me

**I'm lazy—so I fast-forwarded the story. Go ahead and complain—I'm not changing it though. :) It was that or keep writing randomness….**

**Though this is still going to be randomness—it's just skipping a lot of other randomness. And like—I don't know where I'm going with this so just ignore me and start reading:**

* * *

Sunday-entry 15

_OMG journal—I finally found you! You like—went MISSING for THE LONGEST TIME EVER! I was, like, afraid someone else found you already. Gosh it's been like, a whole FRIGGIN YEAR since I last wrote in you. I read a few old entries and I sounded so immature then, good thing now I'm so grown up and NOT immature. HA! GUESS WHAT—I'm a junior now, and I am the coolest most popular girl in school. Plus I'm dating Riku and last week Selphie joined a gang. _

_LOL. I'm kidding—obviously. But I really am a junior now. Gosh—I actually miss writing in you, you stupid book. Anyway hm…an update from since the last time I wrote in you:_

_Riku is—unfortunately—dating some chick named…I don't remember her name. We shall just call her um—"what's-her-face" til I remember._

_Selphie and Tidus "kinda hooked up"(-quoted Selphie) at Chuck's party last week, I know—weird and ewe. She's like freaking out cause they haven't really talked since AND she's wondering if he's—ok never mind. Moving on… _

_We discovered that Kairi is really a man. HAH HA HA. ok no—I'm kidding. We haven't discovered that yet. _

_Pedro got elected class President—I nominated him. (C'mon, who WOULDN'T vote for him? His name is PEDRO!) _

_Blah—I'm totally too lazy to list the rest so like..yeah that's it._

_Oh yeah—me and Sora are still best friends. _

_Everyone thinks we're dating though—and it's totally weird. One time one of the girls even came to me and asked, "Are you and Sora, like, secretly dating?" I was like "NO. eewe. ME AND SORA? Besides—what would be the point of 'secretly dating'?" Right? Ugh. They've been bugging the both of us about stupid things like that since like—since we became best friends. Only 'til now it's began to bug me. Once last year all of it kind of got to my head though, and I actually considered…dating Sora, but then I snapped out of it and like—yeah. It's dumb. They should really worry about their own lives and stop bugging us about ours. _

* * *

"Yuffie, turn out that light and go to sleep!"

* * *

_Ok, Gotta go—school tomorrow. Good night Journal. And I'll have to find a place to put you, some place I won't forget._

_Oh yeah, I found you at the bottom of my closet, how'd you get there?_

_Ok—I'm asking non-answerable questions again—BYE._

* * *

"Yuffie, get up!"

I grunted.

"Yuff, GET UP." She yanked my blanket away from me.

"..I don't want to. Go away Aerith!"

"Can you NOT hear your alarm clock? Cloud and I can both hear it from our room!" did I forget to mention I've got selective hearing?

"What alarm clock?" I asked covering my head with my bright green pillow.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Oh…that alarm clock. I reached out my right hand and searched for the 'SNOOZE' button. "Aerith, can you be a COOL PERSON and press the snooze button for me?"

"No. Just get up Yuffie. You've got finals today." She turned off the clock's irritating alarm and then left the room.

* * *

Aerith reentered the room and dragged me out of bed and into the bathroom.

* * *

Jocko started sniffing my butt.

I spit the bubbly toothpastey-water into the sink, "Jocko, get out of the bathroom NOW." I turned around and pointed at the door. Jocko, my adorable dumb-looking dog whom I got for my 16th birthday, whimpered then trotted into the other room.

Why do dogs like the smell of _BUTT_?

* * *

"Aerith! Where are my American Eagle jeans?"

I went into her room and started digging through her closet. Those were new—she's had her eye on them for a while now though…

I gasped in mock-shock, "I knew it!" I said in a dramatic soap-opera-voice. I held the jeans up and turned to look at her with my mouth still open. She was leaning against the doorframe.

She rolled her eyes and went back into the living room, "Just hurry up—you're going to be late AGAIN."

I tugged the destroyed jeans on over my Spiderman (boy) underwear and ran out of the hotel room. I didn't have time to fix my hair so I was hiding it under my gray cadet hat.

I ran down the hallway, barely made it into the elevator (enjoyed the elevator music), ran through the second district, bumped into Leon—I made him spill his coffee all over himself, but he made me drop my hot pocket (which he knows he will pay for dearly later) and after all that running I was still late.

**8:07am**

I ran into the door. OW. Everyone in the library stopped testing and looked up at me. Mrs. Hanley, one of the school counselors, walked up to the door and pointed to her watch shaking her head. "No no no no! Mrs. Hanley, please! I'm only seven minutes late, you can't NOT let me take my finals!"

She gave me a Well-you-are-late-and-it-is-not-my-fault look.

I stood up straight and gave her a You-owe-me-for-not-saying-anything-that-time-I-caught-you-making-out-with-the-janitor look.

Then she opened the door.

* * *

Gosh, finals are SOO not fun.

"I want a cheeseburger." Sora set his skateboard on the ground and hopped on it.

"I do too…and I want a caramel frap." I took off my cap and ran my hand through my unruly hair. Just then Sora burst out into laughter. I knew he was laughing at me (because my hair), but I didn't say anything and I knew if he didn't make a left turn soon he'd run into the soda machine, but I didn't say anything.

He ran into the soda machine. Now it was my turn to laugh, so I did.

"HAH HAH HA HAH HA HAH HAHAHAH HAH HA HAHAH AHHA HAH HA HA HA!"

I continued _guffawing _for like, another minute or so and then stopped when Riku and what's-her-face showed up. I don't' know why but I giggle every time I hear the word "guffaw".

I'm just weird. Don't mind me.

"Hey Yuff." Riku said in his usual I'm-so-hot-everyone-worship-me voice. Ok—so maybe it only sounds like that to me cause I do worship him (a little less now that he's got Christy hanging on to him everywhere he goes). Oh yeah—that's her name. Christy.

"Heeey Riku and…um Hi Christy." I turned around and put my cap back on. She said something to Riku then said "bye" to us and walked back to where her friends were.

I decided to give Sora a hand in getting up.

"This is my _best friend_, Sora." I emphasized the word "best friend" so Riku wouldn't start in on the "Are you two dating?" junk.

"Hey." Sora dusted off his butt. He eyed Riku and then looked back and me and smirked. Oh no. "Riku?"

"Yeah."

Sora chuckled, "Ooh. So you're the mysterious silver haired-hot guy that Yuffie will not stop talking about?" That sounded a bit gay coming from Sora..

Riku glanced at me with his (pretty) aqua green eyes, smirked, and then looked back at Sora, "Yuffie's been talking about me?"

I think my eyes were bugging out. Sora was SO going to get it—as soon as Riku was gone, of course.

As if he read my mind, Sora laughed and said, "I'm kidding," He gave me a small shove, "Nice to me ya, dude." They shook hands. And then after a minute of awkwardness, Christy starting yelling for Riku to rejoin her and her army of skanks—I mean group of friends.

"I hate you." I picked up my tote bag and then started walking towards the Student Center (to buy a burrito from Gram, I was hungry). Gram's some guy who sells super fat burritos at school for like, three dollars—he makes almost more money than the teachers. So…he's not allowed to be selling them, but he does anyway.

"Oh c'mon—I said I was kidding."

I didn't turn around; I just raised my hand and flipped him off.

"Yeah. I love you too, Yuff." He laughed and then I heard him get on his skateboard and ride away. That loser.

I'm not mad at him. I'm just kinda embarrassed and fleeing from the scene.

* * *

The Andy Milonakis is SO friggin hilarious.

And a billion times more random than I am.

I need to watch more of this sacred TV show.

Andy's a friggin **genius** and should be worshiped.

* * *

"_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our liiiiiiiiiives_

_On holiday"_

"Yuff, please stop singing—you're horrible."

I started singing louder, _"Hear the drum pounding out of time  
another protestor has crossed the line! HEY!"_

"I'll pay you five dollars to stop."

"Ok." I took the five-dollar bill out of Cloud's hand. "So what are you doing home so early?" I closed my History book. Yeah, I was actually studying. You all should like, die of shock now.

"Today's our anniversary." He said plopping a grape in his mouth. "Look, I got this necklace for—"

I laughed, "anniversary of the day we met? Oh how nice of you, Cloud."

"Not you idiot." He closed the fridge, "I bought this for Aerith. We've been together for three years today."

"Geeze…that's like almost FOREVER."

"Whatever, but I gotta start dinner and—"

"HA! _You're_ cooking dinner?"

He looked at the oven, "Yes. I thought that'd be more uh…romantic."

I chuckled, "I don't think burnt sandwiches are very romantic. I say takeout would be, like, so perfect."

"Yuff, how the hell would I BURN sandwiches?" he opened a cupboard, "And you forget you and Aerith are from complete different worlds, so romantic dinner to you is cheeseburgers and a soda…"

I chewed on my pencil and then mumbled, "No, we _are_ from the same world."

He looked at me with an eyebrow cocked up and then shrugged it off and started taking things out of the cupboards.

The phone rang, "I got it!" I jumped off the stool and stumbled over to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Yuffie, I can't make it for dinner tonight so go ahead and order some pizza for you guys ok?"

"Ooo. Cloud is not going to be happy about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean nothing. You can talk to Cloud about that cause I am not supposed to spoil anything."

"Huh? Spoil what?"

"Ok—pretend you didn't just hear that. Here's Cloud." I handed him the phone, picked up my book and headed for my bedroom.

"What do you mean you can't make it—"

I closed the door and tossed my book in the corner.

* * *

window 1

**Bright Eyes 00:** your best friend seems cool.

**Yuffums: **uh yeah—he's a weird little kid.

**Bright Eyes 00: **So what have you been telling him about me?

**Yuffums: **NOTHING. He was joking around earlier

**Bright Eyes 00: **lol

**Bright Eyes 00: **So what do you think of Christy?

**Yuffums: **er……..she's cute?

**Bright Eyes 00: **haha yeah?

**Yuffums: **I didn't mean that in a lesbian way. Your girlfriend is safe kid

**Bright Eyes 00: **lol sure

* * *

window 2

**littleNICKY: **_so how are you liking that FOB cd?_

**Yuffums: **oh I love it!

**Yuffums: **next time I buy a cd from there I get a discount—RIGHT?

**littleNICKY: **_haha sure_

**Yuffums: **really?

**littleNICKY: **_no_

**Yuffums: **DARN

**littleNICKY: **_they're looking for new employees_

**littleNICKY: **_you should try applying there._

**Yuffums: **oooooooo when?

**littleNICKY: **_you can go pick up an application tomorrow or whenever_

**Yuffums: **OMG I will SO be there tomorrow.

**littleNICKY: **_lol awesome._

**littleNICKY: **_well I gotta go dude._

**Yuffums: **k—bye

**littleNICKY: **_later_

_**littleNICKY has signed off**_

* * *

window 1

**Yuffums: **I'll ttyl Riku, the internet's not satisfying me—I'm gonna go watch TV.

**Yuffums: **lol

**Bright Eyes 00: **haha. done jerkin off already?

**Yuffums: **HAH HA well your pictures were helping me for a while but—I found a better picture..of Chad Michael Murray. :)

**Bright Eyes 00: **oh that ass hole. Lol

**Bright Eyes 00: **well ttyl then Yuff

**Yuffums: **adios

* * *

"_I never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Everyday I love you more and more. Listen do my heart can you hear it sing—telling me to give you everything."_

Moulin Rouge, the only musical I can tolerate. I am SO in love with this movie though; I'm no _hopeless romantic _or at all obsessed with love, but let's cross our finger's I find myself a 'Christian'.

I wonder if Nicky can sing like this guy. I laughed but then was interrupted when some weirdo started knocking on the door.

I opened it and there was Sora.

"Hey Yuffie."

"Dude—do you know what time it is?" I glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's almost ONE IN THE MORNING!"

"I couldn't sleep and I knew you'd still be up cause you're always up at odd hours and so I thought since I can't sleep and you can't sleep either I'd come over and watch movies with you. I brought _Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigalo, The Phantom of the Opera, Cat's don't Dance, 50 First Dates, Underworld, The Girl Next Door, _popcorn, and I ran out of soda so I'm hoping you have some."

"Cats don't Dance?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah….it's Goofy's movie I swear."

I shook my head, "Whatever—come in."

* * *

Saturday-entry 16

_So it's like 7 in the morning and Sora just fell asleep. We watched movies and stuffed our faces 'til the little guy could not take anymore and knocked out. Lol_

_Well I had fun, watching that movie, Cat's don't Dance was torture. However I did VERY MUCH enjoy Underworld and 50 First dates. Sora's favorite was The Girl Next Door—omg that was the weirdest movie I've ever seen and I was so afraid Cloud or Aerith were going to walk in when it was a nude scene. Blah—no more of that._

_Anyway, I must somehow gain the strength of a big muscle guy in the next two seconds to be able to haul Sora onto the futon in my room._

_Which reminds me of a shirt Aerith bought me the other day. It was a t-shirt from Hot topic, it said, "I used to have SUPER HUMAN powers but my therapist took them away." It's so great._

_Ok ok—I need to hide you before I fall asleep and Sora might find you. Oh yeah—and I've decided to keep you in my underwear drawer, no one goes through there (I hope). Hah…ha..k good night dumb book._

* * *

**OMG I haven't updated in ALMOST A MONTH. I've been so lazy. ARGH. And school starts next week. After school starts lets see how much time I'll have to keep working on this story. Oh yeah—and I think I'm gonna try and get a friggin job**

**Does anyone know how old you have to be to work at a GUITAR CENTER?**

**YESS. My birthday's on Tuesday—I'm turning 16 on the 16th! **

**LOL I got a haircut a few days ago. My hair is SOO SHORT! Like, Yuffie Short maybe even shorter I don't remember. That was not supposed to happen. My hair did not come out at all how the picture looked like—afterwards I found out the lady who cut my hair was NEW. NEW? NOT COOL!**

**Oh yes…..and so on with my PEOPLE-WHO-ROCK LIST:**

_**AngelKairi **(OH MY GOSH. YES! THANK Annjirika—life is NOTHING without Fall Out Boy! I saw them live at Warped tour—I can like, die happy now. Hah ha and "shank" is another way to say "stab" I guess. Lol..and your mind is not at all messed up—if it is, mine is like messed up times ten cause I WROTE about poor Squallie screaming like a girl. _.

_**The Great Ninja Yuffie **(DUDE, I love you penname. Hah ha. and thanks for adding me to your favs, glad you like the story.)_

_**SimpleNClean92 **(lol, awesome. I'm like, running out of things to make happen in this story—I'll come up with something though, I hope.)_

_**Zarya **(it's going to be a happy ending? YESS! hah ha, Fwee sounds a little better than Squee. BLAH my story's going so slow—I need to figure out some way to speed it up a bit.)_

_**Vampiegurl **(AHH how are you missing my updates? Lol—have you read chapter 7?)_

_**Wolf Fangs **(NOO WAY! I have a guy at my school who looks like the Nicky in here too! Except his name's matt. Hah ha, but lol—yes they are FRIGGIN HOTT! Yeah—Bob's a cool name and so why not name her imaginary friend that.)_

_**R.A. Pointless **(what's taking them so long to hook up? No idea..)_

_**AirbenderSora **(OMG for like two days I had that Willa Wonka song stuck in my head.)_

_**One Winged Angel Sami **(I'm getting lazier at this updating thing)_

_**Sora-is-a-hottie **(lol—FINALLY A Sora&Yuffie story? if you're a real Sora&Yuffie, aka **YURA**, fan you need to like—join the dark side. Lol—we have a C2 thing of Yura stories. And OMG your parents didn't let you go to warped tour? NOT COOL! My parents WANTED to go to warped tour too but I was like "no..I think I'd enjoy it better if you weren't there." Lol—wow but thanks for reading!)_

_**October Breeze **(GASP, you aren't/weren't? into **Yuras**? _and_ yes, my name is quite wonderful. Hah ha it used to be my aim sn too—but AOL was like "blah blah blah that's an inappropriate sn.." lol—so..it's not anymore but whatever. Glad the story's giving you a good laugh. Thanks for reading)_


	9. And I'll put a spell on your

* * *

I really can't get this song out of my head. ARGH, I'm mad cause I can only remember parts of it.

_**Am I loud and clear or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm or am I just bad luck?

* * *

**_

Wednesday-entry 17

_YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I GOT A JOB AT THE RECORD STORE!_

_I start Saturday—it's soo cool. I get to listen to music and hang out with my friends all day.

* * *

_

I set my guitar on it's stand and then walked out into the living room. Cloud's keys were on the bookshelf. The living room was empty, so I checked the kitchen.

"You're up early," Cloud commented. I think he's being sarcastic cause it's almost 4pm. I walked over to where he was at the dining table and sat down. "Hey Yuff…"

I didn't pay attention to what he said I was distracted by the large bowl of candy on the table. I reached out to grab some, but he slapped my hand. "Geeze, what was that for?"

"That's for the trick-or-treaters."

"Hey. I'm going trick-or-treating later."

"Aren't you a little old for that?"

"You can never be too old to dress up and get free candy." I looked out the window and then pointed, "Ooo. BIRD!" still pointing at the 'bird' I looked down at Cloud, he was just giving me a dull stare. Plan B: "Look at those knockers." he snapped his head in the direction of the 'knockers'.

**Snatch.**

I darted out of the room. I sat outside on one of the benches and munched on my freshly stolen candy. Of course I shared some Sweet Tarts with the hobo who slept on this bench everyday. Yes, I made a new friend. He's the homeless guy I stepped on a long time ago, his name's Lou. I call him Edward though, I don't know why.

"So are you going trick-or-treating later Edward?"

"I don't have a costume."

"…Go as a Hobo."

He thought for a minute, "Good idea."

I grinned, "Well, I'll talk to you later Ed. I gotta go find my best friend. We need to figure out what route to go on tonight—we're going to wear four different costumes."

"What for?"

"So we can go to the same houses more than once. DUH!" I jumped up and skipped off toward the first district.

* * *

**_Are we getting closer or are we just getting more lost?

* * *

_**

I knew I'd find him here, but I was surprised to find him with Riku.

"Yeah, dude, that's exactly what I was talking about," Sora took a bite out of his cheese pizza (he doesn't like pepperoni—how the heck do I remember that?) "Like, how cool would that be?" I have no clue what they're talking about.

Riku laughed and agreed. He leaned back in his chair and then spotted me, "Oh hey, Yuffie."

"Hi guys." I looked around before I sat down with them. I'm waiting for Christy to pop out of no where right about….now. Nope—no Christy. This is so weird.

"You want some pizza?" Sora offered his half-eaten slice of pizza.

I laughed and shook my head, "I need to save room in my stomach for all the candy I'm gonna eat later. You should be doing the same."

He leaned back and patted his tummy, "Trust me, I'll still have room for candy."

"Ha, no way—you guys are going trick-or-treating?" Sora and I both nodded our heads. "Oh c'mon, you guys are what, 16? Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Shut up Riku, you know you're dying to go too."

He grinned, "I've only got one costume."

* * *

"Ooo. I've got a half-open Tootsie Roll." Sora held up the damaged candy and stared at it like he was hypnotized by it.

Riku popped a bubble with his gum and then couldn't resist a dare, "Eat it."

"No way, it's open."

"Do it."

Sora shrugged, "Ok." Sora's so easily convinced. He then tore off the wrapper and tossed it in his mouth. A few seconds later he started making gagging sounds at the same time gasping for air. He fell onto the ground and lay still.

"Sora?" …… "Oh c'mon Sora. Get up you nerd." I threw Jocko's chew toy at him (which by the way was covered with slobber, yuk). He didn't move.

"What if he's really dead?" Riku asked getting off my bed. Darn—I was so hoping he'd stay there longer.

I set my large bag of candy (energy of life) next to me on the futon and walked over to where the 'lifeless Sora laid'. I stood over him and looked down, "I don't know. Let's check if he's really dead or not."

"How do we do that?" Riku unwrapped a new Bubble Yum.

"Let's kick him in the nuts—"

"Ok I'm not dead!" Sora rolled over and crawled away from me.

Riku and I couldn't stop laughing. We laughed and laughed 'til both our stomachs hurt. I don't really know why, I'm pretty sure it was just all the candy we had devoured within the past hour.

* * *

I woke up with Jocko staring at me. I fell asleep on the living room floor. Riku was sprawled out on the couch and Sora was sleeping on me. My stomach was being used as his pillow. And now I have sudden flash backs of myself using his butt as a pillow. I still haven't figured out whether he farted or not that night.

Jocko licked my face. Gosh his breath stinks, though mine is probably worst right now.

"Hi Jocko." I murmured. My voice wasn't really there. I pushed myself up, trying to be careful not to wake Sora up in the process. I gently lifted his head off of me and then my hand slipped and I dropped his head on the floor.

"Ow.." he groaned.

Poo. I rolled over onto my stomach and pretended to be asleep again.

I heard him sit up and let out another groan. I think we all feel like shit cause we over did it on the candy last night. Or maybe his head just hurt cause I dropped it. Oh well.

I slowly rolled over back onto my back and _pretended _to wake up.

He looked at me really groggily and whispered, "hi."

I just smiled. My breath stunk and didn't feel like talking.

He looks like he's having a hang over. He was tired, his eyes were half-open, his hair was a mess and he had dried drool crusted on his face. I want to laugh at him—but I didn't really have the energy to. Ugh..I wonder how horrible I look like right now.

Oh crud. If he drooled last night that means—YUUUK. I need to wash this shirt.

"Uh…Yuffie." Sora scratched his head.

"Yeah Sora?"

"Your dog—"

I turned around to see what Sora was talking about. "OH NOO. JOCKO!" My stupid dog was peeing on Aerith's new rug. Aerith is soo not going to be happy about this. Jocko put his leg back down, wondered what he did wrong and then ran into the kitchen.

I sighed and then heard Sora start laughing, "That sucks."

"Yeah it does."

"You gonna clean it?"

"No. If Aerith asks I'll blame Cloud." I turned around to see if Riku was up yet. No he wasn't. "You wanna help me wake Riku up?"

"Sure." Sora got up and grabbed a throw pillow.

We counted to three then both attacked him. We both jumped on him screaming, "Wake up sleeping beauty!" and pummeled him with pillows and someone accidentally whacked him with the remote control. It wasn't me, I swear.

He didn't wake up.

Ok that's it. I ran into Aerith's room and came back out with her makeup bag.

"No way." Sora dropped his pillow.

"Yes way." I put on an evil grin and handed him an eyeliner and a marker (it's ok—Aerith does not put marker on her face, I got the marker from my room..not that I wear marker. I got it from my desk ok).

The first thing I did was apply fire truck-red lipstick. Riku has very pretty lips. Then Sora put on the eyeliner, which turned out horrible so then we put extremely bright blue eye-shadow on him and then with the black sharpie I had Sora hold on to while we ruined Riku's perfect face, I wrote (on his forehead): **YUFFIE'S WHORE**

Perfect.

* * *

**_Lets unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words  
we live on front porches and swing life away  
we get by just fine here on minimum wage

* * *

_**

5:34pm

Sora and I sat in my room playing video games when we heard Riku (from the bathroom) screaming his head off. We looked at each other and sprinted towards the exit. Unfortunately Sora beat me to the front door and before I got out, Riku grabbed me the forearm and dragged me down on the floor with him. I tied to roll away from him but he wrapped his arms around me and accidentally poked me in the ribs in the process. I screamed and let out a small laugh. He arched his right brow and then poked me in the stomach again. He just looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"So it's true.." he inhaled, "_The_ _Great Ninja Yuffie _DOES have a weakness." his smirk turned into an evil grin as my eyes widened.

"Oh c'mon guys, do you HAVE to do that in the living room?" Sora joked as he walked back into the room. Riku quickly reached for a nearby pillow and chucked it at him. It hit Sora square in the face. Good aim. Not as good as mine ofcourse, but i have to admit, he has a good aim.

* * *

"Oh this is soo cool. We don't have to wear uniforms or ugly aprons. I love this."

First day of work.

Nicky laughed at my enthusiasm to be at work. "Is this your first job?"

"Yeah." I hopped up onto the counter and started fiddling with Cds. "So what are we supposed to be doing?"

He bagged a couple of CDs and handed them to a costumer, "You? You just walk around and wait for people to ask you for help. Like……unless you're supposed to be working behind the register or something."

I nodded, "Ok. So like—what if I don't _know _the answer to their question?"

"Usually they just ask where they can find a certain CD but if it really is a question you can't answer—just mumble or point in a random direction."

* * *

Saturday-entry 18

_So work wasn't that bad. I quite enjoyed it. _

_I learned from Nicky to mumble when I don't know how to answer customers._

_That's nice. Hah ha. Tomorrow I'll be trained how to use the cash register—FUN. Nicky's really cute, Selphie says that I'm totally luck that I get to work with him everyday. Not really everyday, just weekends. But whatever, Nicky's hot. I complimented his lip piercing during break and he said, "Thanks, i pierced it myself in July." That's kinda gross, I would never pierce myself or have a friend do it for me. But then again he did a pretty good job, and it suits him so well. _

_I still can't get this friggin song out of my head. I'll be like, just doing whatever I do during the day and then i remember another line from the song. It'll probably take me a billion years to remember the entire thing.

* * *

_

**_If love is a labor ill slave 'til the end  
I wont cross these streets until you hold my hand

* * *

_**

"Just jump."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah—I'm sure."

We're standing on top of the Gizmo Shop.

"Are you a hundred percent _sure_?"

Sora sighed, "Yes, I AM SURE Yuffie. C'mon."

I hummed as I debated against myself in my head.

"Alright—here take my hand." I just stared at his hand, "I promise you won't die." he grinned. I looked over the edge and at the ground, how reassuring.

The fearless Ninja that i am though forced me to just say, "……Fine. Let's do this."

I grabbed hold of his hand and we jumped off the edge of the building. We were flying. Well, not FLYING-flying, but we glided off the Gizmo shop and landed at the other end of the district. It was so much fun and really scary at the same time—sorta like a roller coaster.

I looked around and was so happy/surprised we didn't die. "OH MY GOD! We did it!" we were standing right in front of the doors leading to first district now. I started running back towards the Gizmo Shop.

"Where are you going?"

"I wanna do that again!" I pushed trough the Shop doors.

* * *

"_I've been here so long I think that its time to move  
the winter's so cold summer's over too soon  
lets pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow  
and I've got some friends some that I hardly know"_

"What are you singing?"

"I don't know—but I can't get it out of my head."

"Oh." Tidus took the lid on his soda off and tried to get some ice. All the ice spilled out onto his face and I couldn't help but laugh at him. Poor Tidus.

* * *

"K. Winter break—where do you guys wanna go?" Riku sat down with a pen and notepad, ready to right down options of where to go for vacation.

"I say we go to Destiny Islands, I want to be somewhere warm." Christy said while twirling her bleached-blonde hair around a finger.

"Alright. Reno, where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere that has a bunch of hot chicks." He replied as he attempted to get his right arm around my shoulders. I shoved him and then he started tickling me. Everyone knows I'm super ticklish and they take that to their advantage.

"Yuff?"

I finally got myself to stop laughing and then traded spots with Pedro, "Um…I don't really care. The beach sounds fun."

Sora put his hands behind his head, "I wanna go snowboarding."

"I agree with the ladies and Reno, the beach sounds fun and I'm sure there will be tons of hot chicks running around in bikinis there." Reno and Wakka laughed and high-fived each other.

Tidus said, "Doesn't matter where we go—as long as we get outta Traverse Town." Pedro and Yuna said the same thing.

"Ok. Destiny Islands it is then." Riku tossed the notepad over his shoulder.

* * *

_**We've had some times I wouldn't trade for the world

* * *

**_

I'd put soo many curse words right here, but I'll restrain myself from doing so and just say

_**..darn FF.NAZIS**_

_I'm thinking about a new title (and chapter titles).._


	10. And when I wake you

I crept across the roof agilely, being careful not to make them aware of my presence. Being the great ninja that I am, I made it to the other end of the roof and kept low as I watched them talking. Why, of all places (and times) would Sora and Tidus be talking in the ally at 1 in the morning? Of course a normal person would turn around and just go home before their favorite re-run of _Three's a company too_ came on, but I'm not a normal person.

Why am I on the roof, you ask? I'm a ninja—this is what I do. I creep around and ease drop on people. It comes in very handy when needing to blackmail someone. I could barely hear a word the boys were saying, so I decided to climb down lower.

I managed to jump down onto a small balcony on the third floor without making a sound. I'm just too good at this skulking thing. As I was complimenting myself in my head I forgot to watch where I was going and accidentally knocked over a small pot of dandelions. Flowers only made me think of Aerith. I held my breath and waited, the boys had stopped talking.

Finally I heard Sora's voice, "O_kaaay_..well I'm gonna go, I've gotta get up early tomorrow."

NO. Darnit.

"Alright—oh, and good luck with that..thing."

What thing?

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I still think you ought to tell Yuffie."

TELL ME WHAT!

Sora made a face and then just shrugged replying with, "I don't know. She might not feel the same way about it as I do—I mean…whatever. I'll see ya tomorrow, dude."

The two did some strange handshake and then departed down opposite ends of the ally. I want to learn a silly handshake. I'm jealous.

* * *

For the first time in like, forever…I got up before my alarm even went off. I needed to wake up before Sora did and follow him—I was dying to figure out what he wouldn't let me on. 

I rolled out of bed with (_shocker_) bed head and a small trace of drool leakage from my mouth. Ewe. After a cold shower, I threw on a pair of jeans and a hoodie and then hurried out of the suite. I thought I'd stalk him downstairs and out of the hotel, but I decided it'd be safer to wait for him outside.

So I sat there on the roof of the Gizmo shop for about twenty minutes when he finally came out. It was hard for me to sit still so long—but I did it. As soon as he exited the hotel doors he pulled on his hood, shoved his hands in his pockets and then started walking towards the first district. I decided it'd be smart to pull on my hood as well, it was freezing; plus my ears were getting numb. I swiftly jumped off the ledge and started following closely behind him. Poor oblivious Sora, didn't even know a ninja was walking only a few steps behind him, watching his every move. If I were a heartless he'd so be dead right now—and if I weren't secretly on a stakeout, I'd have pounced on him already and fake-assassinated him.

I hate when I have to restrain myself from doing things.

He was walking pretty fast, faster than his usual pace anyway. I sped up a bit still making sure to stay unnoticed. Suddenly he made a sharp turn around a corner and then…he was gone. Ok. Like—how weird was that? I studied the area. I was standing in the small ally beside Cid's shop. There was no door, only a few crates and trash scattered on the floor. I furrowed my brows in frustration. Like, how the heck did he get away from me? And..so quickly. I jumped up on the crates and onto the roof. I scanned all of first district and then went on to search through third. After a while I lost interest in it and decided to go stalk someone else.

* * *

"Yuffie!" 

"Oops. Sorry!" I slammed the door shut and took a few steps away from the door. Who knew Squall liked to go commando around his house. I'm going to have to drop by more often.

I decided I'd stand out there for a while longer. After what seemed to be a kazillion (ok maybe just two) minutes Leon stepped out of his house and just glared at me. This time he was fully dressed. Well not really..he had on a gray t-shirt and batman boxers.

Batman is not as cool as Spiderman.

"What are you doing here?" he whipped his hair to the left getting his wet bangs out of his face. I guess he just got out of the shower and was going commando cause he ran out of clean towels? Hm..

"Yuffie?" he cocked up one eyebrow and then crossed his arms.

I squinted and tried to return somewhat of a glare, "_WELL_…I was bored and out of victims to torture, so I thought I'd come by and say 'hello' to my favoritest person in the entire world, SQUAALLIE." He cringed and I just grinned.

"I'm not in the mood to baby-sit today Yuff.." He turned around and started for the door. I darted in front of him and planted my feet on the ground hoping not to get bulldozed over as he ran into me. Amazingly he didn't, I must be stronger than I thought. "I am NOT a baby!"

He folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side, "I still see you as a kid."

I poked him in the forehead, "Maybe it's just cause you're _oooold_."

* * *

Saturday-entry 19 

_So I figured it's not a good idea to tease Leon about how old he is. _

_I have the missing shoe to prove it. That weirdo just STOLE my left shoe. That was my favorite left shoe, too. But I'd understand, you know, who can resist checkered vans (with turquoise shoelaces)? No one._

* * *

I held my breath and jumped off the little island. I landed in the water with a ginormous splash, joining the other two, Pedro and Kairi. We'd gotten bored and decided to go hang out on the small island across the bridge. 

I did back strokes and tried to avoid paopu fruits that were thrown at me. I'd get them back later for that, even though I did dodge each fruit thrown at me. Yeah, darn my ninjaness. Riku was next to jump in the water. He purposely dove in so closely to scare me. That man-whore. I looked down and all I saw was a flash of silver, then he was gone. Yeah, he was up to something. I rushed over to the ladder and climbed up quickly, but he got a hold of my ankle and yanked me back into the water. I could feel Christy's glare burning into the back of my head. I wrenched myself away from him and made my escape. The boys were laughing the whole time.

Destiny Islands was beautiful. We were staying at Sora's house, well most of us were. There weren't enough rooms so I volunteered to stay in the tree house near the beach. Selphie decided she'd stay there with me.

We were still playing in the water when the sun started setting. Kairi randomly started singing '_My humps'_. Riku eventually joined in. That song is bizarrely very catchy.

"You have lady lumps?" Squall's voice came out of nowhere. Riku stopped singing and turned around to look at him.

"Jealous?" Riku just received a weird look and then Aerith interrupted.

"You guys ready to go out for something to eat? I'm hungry."

"I am." I stood up and patted the sand off my butt.

* * *

After dinner Selph and I headed back towards the tree house. We were halfway there when Sora popped up out of nowhere and pulled me aside. 

"Yuff.." now in a whisper, "I haven't been completely honest with you."

I looked at Selphie who was standing a few feet behind him, "What're you talking about?"

He reached in his pocket, "I went to a Kelly Clarkson concert." He said pulling a ticket stub.

Sora, who's a bassist from a punk band, secretly listens to Kelly Clarkson? I had to force myself to not laugh. I mean, she's an awesome singer—Sora just surprised me.

"I love her!" Selphie joined in the conversation.

Sora turned red and shoved the ticket back in his pocket, "I'll see you guys later."

As soon as he was out of earshot Selphie and I broke out into a stomach-hurting laugh.

* * *

**Sorry bout that strange Kelly Clarkson thing, I caught my dad (a ginormous dude who likes bands like slipknot or nirvana) listening to her song the other day and it just gave me the giggles.**


	11. I'll be the first thing you see

* * *

Day 2-entry 20

_So, I'm totally jealous of Sora, cause he's lived here his entire life. Ok not his entire life but for the past 14 years of his life, which was practically his entire life seeing as how he's only 16. It is awesome here. Destiny Islands really is a beautiful paradise where children's laughter abounds. Yeah, totally got that off of a brochure. Anyway, I'm so wowed by this place. Ugh…bad part of the deal? Tidus wanted a trade, so now he's bunking with Selphie in the tree house and I'm sharing a room with Squall. Yeah, you'd think I'd have been ecstatic to be sleeping in the same room as him. Well I was—but that was before I knew how loud he snored. I'm starting to wonder if I snore or not…_

* * *

I stuffed my journal into my duffle bag, making sure it was at the bottom of the bag, before I zipped it up and left the room. On my way out the door I accidentally tripped over Squall's things. I turned around to see if he'd noticed. I received a glare, meaning he did of course see the incident.

I gave him a sheepish smile, "Oops?"

He continued to glare at me, with his…pretty, navy eyes. I 'hmphed' and returned his glower with a glare of my own. My hands climbed onto my hips as I readied myself for a staring/glaring contest with him. A minute passed…

"You ready to give up yet?" I asked getting tired of standing still for so long. He just smirked. What a cheater. He was sitting on his bed, with his back against the wall. That's cheating! While he's all comfortable, I'm standing here like an idiot trying to keep my eyes open and mean looking at the same time. He has this face on all the time. I'm tired. If he hadn't put all his junk in the middle of the room, I probably wouldn't have tripped over it.

My short attention span took over. My eyes wandered away from his and gazed at the pile of clothes (and hair products) I was standing over. So I was wrong…his mess wasn't in the center of the room…it was near the wall…on his side of the room. Ok whatever—he knew I'd trip over it.

My eyes flickered to where he sat on his bed innocently, a book in hand. I half grinned, "We'll continue this later." He scoffed and I just left the room. We're immature, I know.

* * *

I decided I'd take a walk and explore the island on my own for a while. Most of us weren't even up yet; it was only 7:46. In the bathroom, I pulled a turquoise wife-beater over my head and then pulled on a pair of Bermuda shorts (which were massively destroyed, love these to death, made 'em myself). As soon as I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my camera, I'd be out of here. Squall was nice and returned my shoe to me yesterday. Of course I had to take his underwear hostage first.

I walked along the shore and allowed the small waves to splash around my ankles; I held my shoes in one hand, the camera in the other. I gazed out onto the horizon…the ocean seemed to be endless. The sea gulls flew by noisily. I held my hands over my head and ran for shelter under the bridge. I didn't want to get pooped on. I watched from under the wooden bridge, making sure it was safe to start walking again. The birds were gone. Just as I let out a sigh I heard creaking sounds—footsteps going across the bridge; which also caused sand to fall down on me.

"Hey!" I shouted as I got out from under the bridge. I glared at the guy until I registered in my mind that it was just Riku.

He just stared at me for several seconds, his forehead creased. It was difficult to tell it was him right away, because he was wearing a sweater with his hood up. What gave him away were his aquamarine eyes, those weren't very common.

I blinked a few times then looked away when I felt cold water rush up against my feet. I nearly jumped. I observed the area around me then looked back up at him, "What're you doing up there?"

His eyes left mine and seemed to go out of focus for about a minute. Silence. Riku being quiet? That was just too weird.

I heard him answer, finally, but he cut himself off when he noticed I wasn't there anymore. I was in the small shack, climbing the stairs to where he was. I pushed the wooden door open silently, not to make him aware of my presence. Again with the weird creeping-up-on-people thing, I couldn't help it.

I nearly made it to the other side of the bridge, when I stepped on a loose board. It creaked. I looked up at him, but he didn't seem to be surprised. He stood there, with his arms folded across his chest, leaning against the bent paopu tree and seemed to be captivated by the sunrise. I pretty much was too, seeing as how there is no sun in Traverse Town. I turned off my stealth mode and sauntered over to him loudly, dragging my feet.

"So, _why_ are you out here?" I asked again, as I jumped on to the tree.

"Just felt like getting fresh air." I gave him a 'I don't believe you' stare. He sighed, "..And to get away from Christy."

I glanced at him and walked as far as I could to the end of the branch to pick one of the Paopu fruits. I smiled at the star-shaped fruit and then walked back to wear Riku was and took a seat next to him.

"What happened?" I'm nosey.

"Eh…we had an argument. It was nothing—"

"Over what?" I took a bite out of the fruit. It wasn't at all what I'd expected it to taste like. _Bleh. _It was…bitter. I chucked it out into the water. Hey, maybe it'd grow another 'wonderful' paopu tree down there. I'm not littering.

The whole time Riku watched me from the corner of his eye, and then smiled. Maybe he was just waiting for me to take a bite of the thing to see my face after I realized it was poo. "…You."

"Me?" Now I was confused. I leaned over just to see enough over the edge of the small island. The fruit was floating on top of the waves, making it's way back to shore.

He looked back out at the horizon but continued to talk, "She thinks I like you," He shot me a glance with the addition of a smirk then looked away again, "And you know…you totally just wasted that Paopu fruit. Those things are like—super special here." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Eugh…that grosso thing is _special_?" I stuck my tongue out and cringed my face to express how I felt about it.

Riku chuckled, "Yeah. Sora's mom was explaining to us, the other day, that there's a legend saying that if you share the Paopu fruit with someone you care about, your destinies will be intertwined together for—eh… ever, or some corny story like that."

I made a face, "That _is _corny. And the legend totally sucks. Why do we have to eat such a foul-tasting…thing to be with someone forever? Besides…forever's a really long time."

"I'm sure it wasn't _that _bad." Riku stated. Easy for him to say, he hadn't just taken a super large bite out of one.

I raised an eyebrow, "You wanna try one then, Mr. I'm-so-tough-and-manly-I-can-take-a-weenie-paopu-fruit?" That sounded so much cooler in my head.

He gave me a "You're an idiot" stare for about ten seconds and then broke out into laughter, "Sure. Hand me one of those 'weenie fruits', then."

I smirked rising to my feet, carefully balancing myself. I stretched my left arm out to reach for the thing when suddenly the tree started shaking. I shrieked and grasped onto the branch. I turned around looking daggers at Riku. I let him enjoy his fun; I'd have my turn to laugh as well. I steadily stood up, picked the grossest looking one I could find and then tossed it over to him. I stopped and crouched down onto the branch when I was about two feet from where he stood.

I watched attentively.

As soon as he opened his mouth and brought the paopu to his face, I tackled him, making sure to shove the fruit in his mouth—unfortunately I missed and just ended up pinning him onto the ground. I watched as the yellow star rolled pass the ladder and five seconds later heard a small splash. Darn.

Hearing Riku's groan reminded me I was crushing his elbows. I had his arms pinned down with my knees. His grimace faded and a half grin had formed on his lips.

Before I even had the chance to raise an eyebrow, he did a sit-up-like maneuver (though his elbows were still underneath my knees) and swiftly pressed his lips against mine. With all the will power I had I pulled away, this was wrong—Christy—he freed his arms and pulled me in this time. I really did try…I've never had much will power to begin with.


	12. You'll realize that you love me too

* * *

Wednesday-entry 21 

So we're home now…and, Journal, I know you're probably dying to know what happened on the island right? The whole Riku-killing-my-willpower-and-forcing-me-to-kiss-him bit. Yeah, well…I fled. As if for my life, actually…so you can imagine how fast I was running. I went back to the house and locked myself in the bedroom. Which is odd 'cause it's not like I was running from rejection or anything, seeing as how he was the one who kissed me. I was just…hiding from him. If this happened just a week or two sooner, I would have been totally fine with it. I would have been the one killing HIS willpower and chaining him to my bedpost and...stop Yuffie. Stop.

And, "Why" you ask? Not even I, the **Great Ninja Yuffie**, knows the answer to that. It could possibly be Sora. Ha. What am I saying? Sora's my best friend. Liking him would be wrong on SO many levels. It's like…liking your little brother. …Ew.

* * *

I heard the doorbell buzz and chucked my journal under my bed. The doorbell sounded again and they started pounding on the door. I furrowed my brows and yanked the door open, "What!"

Sora stood there, eyes wide with fear with a pile of movies in his hands. Oh. I nearly forgot, it was movie night.

He chuckled, "Time of the month?"

"No." I smirked, "But keep talking an I _will _shove a tampon down your throat."

"Gross, Yuff…Gross." He walked passed me and observed the room…though he's seen it a kazillion times before. I shut the door and watched him throw himself onto the couch. Its become a routine.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, or ice cream sandwich?" I asked opening the fridge door.

I glanced at him over my shoulder. He threw an arm over the couch, "_Ice cream _sandwich?"

"What?"

He cocked up his right eyebrow, "Its still winter, Yuffie."

"So? I love ice cream in the winter. It just tastes better."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. I raised my eyebrow now. He sighed, "Fine, I'll take the ice cream sandwich then--since it tastes _soo _much better in the winter."

"You can just have the PB&J…"

"Nope. You've convinced me to have that ice cream, Yuffie. I'll just die if I don't have it."

I struck a pose, "I do have pretty darn good persuading skills."

Leon pushed open the door, "You never could catch sarcasm."

I reached in the freezer and pulled out the half empty box of goodness. "You _could _try knocking, you know."

"You _could _try locking your door, you know."

"For that, you don't get any of these," I waved the two sandwiches in front of his face and threw the box back in the ice box.

I joined Sora on the couch and Leon followed. "I don't like ice cream." he stated as he took a seat on my leather recliner. His leather pants squeaked against the chair. Sora let out a small chuckle.

After staring at him like he was completely insane for about two minutes I asked, "What are you doing here anyway? It's rare of you to visit."

"The electricity went out in my house." he pulled out a book and crossed his legs (the manly way of course).

* * *

I hit the floor with a loud thud, skipped into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed off all my icky eye boogers and jogged out into the kitchen (still in my t-shirt and Spiderman -boy- underoos). I stuck two pop tarts into the toaster and seated myself on one of the stools near the counters. My now daily routine. I spotted brown spikiness poking out from behind the couch and remembered Sora slept over. He yawned and walked over to the kitchen, joining in front of the shiny toaster. He yawned again, scratching his head this time. 

"Nice underwear."

"Yeah, I know. Though I have no use for the opening in the front." I looked down at the shnazzy Spiderman designs.

I winced, being surprised, when the pop tarts jumped out at me from nowhere…ok from the toaster. I grabbed the pop tart closest to me and held it in my mouth as I rummaged through the fridge for O-juice. "Wah-spuah-hem?" I asked, pop tart still clenched between my teeth.

He yawned a barely intelligible "Yeah." He took the glass out of my hand and gulped down the juice. We're around each other so much we understand what the other person's saying, no matter how down syndrome she/he's talking.

"Guess what." he said, setting his glass down.

"Hm." I mumbled, taking a seat next to him.

"I learned how to burp out my sentences." I raised my eyebrows, showing interest. He demonstrated saying, in burps, "I'm _thee _coolest."

Yeah, that's my best friend.

* * *

Thursday-entry 22 

So Sora and I made a pact, after watching **The 40-year-old Virgin**, to sleep with each other if we're still virgins by the age of 30. 'Cause that'd just be sad…hah.

Oh…and the whole avoiding-Riku thing was working out pretty well for about a day. He found me loitering in First District and wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to talk to him. He said (quote unquote), "I like you, Yuffie--Which has been pretty obvious since day one--C'mon, I know you enjoyed that kiss just as much as I did." AND THEN he has to smirk which just makes me **angrier**.

I did NOT enjoy it. I didn't. Alright, I did. Who wouldn't enjoy being kissed by thee almighty gorgeous Riku? Ok, maybe a lesbian. But I'm not a lesbian, so I obviously enjoyed it.

I'm still not sure if I should tell Sora about the incident. **He is my best friend **after all, I really have no reason not to tell him. ..Right?

* * *

I sat on the bean bag cross-legged and watched him. His lip rings were beautiful. "Snake bites" he called them. For some unknown reason, I wanted to tug on 'em. He whipped his black hair to the side (which covered one eye) and glanced over at me. Knowing I was ogling at him on the job again, he smiled. Who ever knew going to work would be so wonderful. Nicky handed the guy his CD's and joined me on the bean bag chairs. 

"Your break doesn't start for another hour." he stated, putting his feet on the bright colored-coffee table.

I studied the bean thing I was sitting on. It was purple. "Yours doesn't either."

"Well there aren't any costumers in the store right now." he replied coolly.

I grinned, "Exactly."

"But--" he knew he wouldn't win anyway. "So how's being a ninja?"

"Great. I run around and ninja people for no reason at all. How's being a _gangster_?"

"Oh you know--same ol' same ol'. Getting in fights with rival gangsters and mugging people. I actually just did a drive by before I got to work." I guffawed. Being _scene_ was far from gangster, but he played it off so well.

* * *

You know those days where you just have a song stuck in your head and it won't go away? Yes, I'm having that day. But the more annoying thing is, that I don't remember the name of it. I wrote down some of what I remembered on my hand during my lunch break today. 

I'll sing it one last time for you, then we really have to go.

You've been the only thing that's right, in all I've done.

And I can barely look at you, but every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere away from here.

To know I might not see those eyes, makes it so hard not to cry.

And as we say our long goodbye's, I nearly do.

I don't think that's in chronological order. But whatever. Those lines have been going through my mind all day.

I turned the key and heard the door locks, click open. I pushed the door open, revealing a dark, empty living room. Cloud and Aerith haven't been home for the past week, they're out traveling other worlds and won't be back for a month or so. I know, I _should be _throwing a fat party right now. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm pretty sure I'm still sane.

The phone suddenly rang. I sighed, dropping my things onto the coffee table, I sauntered over to the phone and studied the caller ID.

"Yeah?"

"So Riku says you're totally avoiding him because of the…eh--"

"NO! He told you didn't he? Oh I am SO going to feed him a fork the next time I see him!"

Sora chuckled awkwardly, "Uh…yeah. I can't believe you kissed the _man-whore_."

I laughed, a little uneasy, "Oh _trust _me, I tried getting away."

"Oh he _told _me."

"So how much are you going to make fun of me about it this time?" I asked, squinting on eye, as if already flinching.

"I am not going to make fun of you."

"You are too."

"_Am _not."

"_Are too_."

"…Whatever Yuffie. That'd be so immature."

"You _are _immature."

"And what you're doing now isn't immature?"

"I'm not denying my childishness."

* * *

Friday-entry 23 

Oh **gawd**. Sora knows. I'm worried Riku's told more people by now. I'm so going to start carrying a fork with me for chance I might run into him.

* * *

Darn it. I forgot my fork. 

"You know, I'm pretty much just about as ninja as you are. You can't avoid me that easily."

"I am WAY more ninja than you, and who says I'm avoiding you?"

"Why are you on the roof?"

"I'm going to Second District. Duh."

He folded his arms across his chest, "There's a door below us you could have easily used."

I glared and took a few steps closer to him, "I like complicating things."

I attempted to sidestep away from him but he grabbed me by the forearm, pulling me in. Was he planning on raping me, cause that grip he has on me is anything but friendly.

"Sorry." he adverted his gaze away from the ground below us and grinned sheepishly up at me, "I almost slipped."

Oh…

We heard whistling from the alley and both our attentions were turned to it. Sora was walking down the damp alleyway, key blade (swinging) in hand, whistling a tune. He was oblivious to us observing him from above.

Riku leaned in closer to me and whispered, "He's loves you, you know." My eyes left Sora and studied Riku's face. He kissed me without warning, then quickly pulled away (Probably because I didn't kiss him back). He let go of me and began walking towards the other end of the roof, "And I think you're in love with him, too." He's such a _Jerk_. A very sexy jerk…but nonetheless, a jerk.

* * *

"Hey…Sora?" I crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers over me. 

"Hmm?" he groaned.

"Are you still awake?"

"Obviously." He yawned and rolled over to face me. I poked him in the ribs. "Ow…ok sorry. _What?_"

"We've been best friends for like…what, two years now?" He nodded, trying hard to keep his eyes open. "Are you gay?"

"WHAT!" he whisper-yelled.

"I'm not saying you look gay, kiddo. I'm just asking."

"Stop calling me kid. Four months _really _doesn't make you that much older."

"Ugh. Just answer my question, SOR-Ah."

He sighed, "No, I'm not, Yuffie. Why do you ask?"

" 'Cause The other day Cloud said _Guys are not best friends with girls. So he's_, he being you, _either gay, or just wants to get in your pants._ So I was wondering if you were gay. Which by the way, there is nothing wrong with being gay. It's just a different life style, and one that I totally respect."

Even in the dark, I knew he was rolling his eyes. "That's great Yuff, but I'm not gay."

I thought for a moment, "So then you only want to get in my pants?"

"No! Of course not."

"No? Am I not cute enough to have someone want to--"

"Yuffie!" he chuckled shaking his head, "Maybe I'm you best friend cause I care about you…like a friend--a best friend. That's pretty best friend-like, isn't it?"

"Is that it? All feelings for me are platonic?"

"..Yeah."

I smiled and nodded. Hereplied witha weak grin.

* * *

I pulled on my jacket and closed the door behind me. Halfway down the hall I heard a door open and Sora's voice calling out, "Yuffie!" 

I twirled around and found Sora, pulling on a pair of jeans, running towards me. I laughed at the sight. Catching up to me he crossed his arms over his bare chest, shivering. I guess it was cold.

He exhaled, "I lied."

I looked around the empty hallway, "…About?"

"The whole strictly platonic thing." He cast his eyes to the ground.

I quirked up an eyebrow and leered, "So you do like me."

His eyes flickered up to meet mine and the corners of his lips curled up, "Actually…I love you. I've been in love with you for the past year...and a half." He added,"You know, for a ninja, you are pretty darn oblivious to everything."

"I am not!"

He grinned, "You are too."

Before I got to react, he pulled me in and kissed me. Twice. Two of the loveliest kisses I've ever had--and in a row, too. He now held my hands and pulled my arms around his waist,

"So…When did this _fixation _with me begin anyway?"

* * *

****

Fin

Oh my gawd, I'm finally done with the story. Thank you guys like, so _so _SO much for reading and all the positive reviews. You guys are great. I'm sorry if the ending was disappointing.

And I think a few of my readers want to shoot me for the Yuriku moments. It was only to make Yuffie realize she really did want Sora.

An epilogue? I think I may just leave it where it is. Yes, I _am _pretty lazy.

Tell me what you guys thought.


End file.
